


Что-то жуткое грядёт

by znamenskaya



Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU: hunters, Crossover, M/M, Voodoo
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-01 03:32:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15765729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znamenskaya/pseuds/znamenskaya
Summary: По всей стране прокатывается волна странностей, хотя «странности» — понятие относительное для Джерарда Уэя, который охотится на монстров вместе со своим братом-подменышем Майки. Но сейчас что-то надвигается, и это «что-то» слишком большое даже для братьев Уэй. И охотники, и монстры бегут в ужасе, так что Джерард с Майки пакуют свои секреты и ночные кошмары (а также впечатляющую коллекцию оружия) и отправляются выяснять, в чём дело.Публикуется на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/3961141





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Wicked This Way Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243976) by [dear_monday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_monday/pseuds/dear_monday). 



— О Боже, блять, давай же, с языком… М-м-м, чёрт, да, да, вот так… — стонет парень перед Джерардом; его голова запрокинута назад, соприкасаясь с дверью кабинки, пальцы туго сжимают волосы Уэя. Джерард издаёт пошлый, молящий стон, немного сдавленный из-за члена во рту, и снова проводит языком по головке, забираясь в щель. Какая-то далёкая, трезвая его часть знает, что он издаёт слишком много шума даже для туалета такого дерьмового бара, как этот, но он ещё несколько часов назад напился так, что теперь ему наплевать. Он даже не ощущает холодных, твёрдых досок под собой, и каждый раз, когда безымянный незнакомец тянет его за волосы, мутная вспышка боли идёт прямо к его члену.

Он опускает одну руку и гладит себя через джинсы, хныкая и толкаясь ладони навстречу, а парень трахает его в рот; его стоны и вздохи Джерард слышит как бы сквозь пелену. Губы Джерарда скользкие от слюны, мокрые, мягкие и _охуенные._

— Блять, — наконец выстанывает незнакомец. — Хватит, стоп, я хочу…

Джерард отодвигается; между его губами и головкой красного, твёрдого члена протягивается ниточка слюны. Он облизывает губы, наслаждаясь ощущением: они использованные, опухшие и горящие. Он слишком пьян и слишком возбуждён, чтобы возразить, когда незнакомец поднимает его на ноги и резко разворачивает, одной рукой надавливая между его лопаток, а другой торопливо пытаясь расстегнуть джинсы. Джерард не сопротивляется, он наклоняется ниже и с готовностью, с зудящими от нетерпения нервами раздвигает ноги; тот, другой парень стонет.

— Блять, Боже. Нет, нет, иди сюда, вот так. — Он чуть подталкивает Джерарда, чтобы тот свёл ноги немного вместе, и стягивает его джинсы. Сознание Джерарда слишком расплывчатое, мутное, оно движется вполовину меньше нужной скорости, пока весь мир продолжает вопить, но он этого не понимает, пока не чувствует член этого парня между своих бёдер. Он скользит мокро, хорошо и легко благодаря слюне Джерарда; незнакомец всё шепчет ему в ухо свои пошлости о том, как он, Джерард, хорош, а мир Джерарда сужается до рук, сжимающих его бёдра, горячего и твёрдого члена сзади, собственных ладоней, упирающихся в грязную, будто жиром покрытую стену и своего же пульсирующего тяжёлого стояка, трущегося о живот.

Он чувствует, как парень тянет свою руку ему через плечо, а следующая вещь, которую он чувствует — это два пальца, толкающиеся в его открытый рот. Джерард послушно сосёт их, облизывая шершавые подушечки и ощущая на языке пот и что-то знакомое, но что именно, он не в состоянии определить сейчас.

— Да, вот так, так, — хрипит голос ему в ухо. Пальцы резко и неуклюже исчезают изо рта, оставляя на его щеке полосу слюны, и он жалобно стонет от пустоты. Но потом вокруг его члена оборачивается горячая, мокрая ладонь, быстро и жёстко надрачивая ему, и всё, что он может — издать полузадушенный вскрик и толкнуться навстречу касанию. Он совершенно не готов к тому, чтобы всё это заканчивалось, но чувствует закипающий внутри оргазм, и он слишком, слишком далеко зашёл, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть себя сдерживать. Он издаёт беспомощное жалкое хныканье, зажатый между рукой парня и его членом. Это то, что ему нужно, и спустя годы он научился вычислять парней, которые готовы ему это дать.

— Я сейчас, — на выдохе стонет он; его бёдра резко дёргаются вперёд, яйца сжимаются, и он бурно кончает незнакомцу в руку, который продолжает дрочить Джерарду; его собственный ритм сбивается, и кабинка продолжает наполняться звуками шлепков кожи о кожу — верный признак того, что кто-то трахается.

Джерард теперь только ждёт, постанывая от слишком сильных ощущений, пока парень не толкается вперёд в последний раз с удовлетворённым рыком; между ног Джерарда мокро и липко. Парень замедляется, а потом прижимается к спине Джерарда, уставший, тяжело дышащий; они недолго стоят так, липнущие от пота друг к другу, оба наслаждаются — каждый своим пиком.

Наконец парень отлепляется, и Джерард слышит звук застёгиваемой молнии. Он тоже выпрямляется; его колени подкашиваются, а голова идёт кругом. Он чувствует, будто из него выкачали всё; он благословенно освобождён от нервной, нескончаемой энергии, которая донимала его всю ночь. Он чувствует, как парень сзади суёт ему в руку комок смятых салфеток и игриво шлёпает его по заднице; потом он уходит, и Джерард остаётся один в кабинке. 

Джерард приводит себя в порядок так быстро, как только может, небрежно проводя салфетками между ног, где липко, и вытирая руки; после он неуклюже вваливается обратно в бар. Он сканирует взглядом толпу людей; перед его глазами всё плывёт и раздваивается. Чёрт. Он слишком пьян для этого. 

Он вылавливает глазами худую долговязую фигуру с пивом в руке и в кожаной куртке не по размеру и, спотыкаясь, тащится в её направлении.

— Майки! — невнятно восклицает он, обвивая фигуру рукой. — Оу. Чёрт, прости, ошибся. Ты не вид’л..? О, вот он! Майки! Эй, Майки! Я л’блю тебя, — обезоруживающе честно говорит Джерард настоящему Майки, опираясь о стену. — И я рад… Я рад, чт’ ты в б’зопасност-ти.

— Да ты пьян, — отвечает настоящий Майки, впрочем, лишь с лёгким смущением. — И от тебя просто несёт сексом, господи. Пошли, отведу тебя в мотель.

Джерард обвивает Майки всем телом и позволяет ему утащить себя на парковку. Свежий прохладный воздух покалывает его щёки и пропускает его волосы сквозь свои пальцы, и последняя мысль Джерарда, перед тем как он вырубается, — это то, что Майки с ним, Майки _в безопасности._

*~*~*~*~*

Солнце стоит высоко в небе, и перед братьями уже разматывается нить I-81*, когда Джерард наконец возвращается в реальный мир. Его подбрасывает на сидении, судорожно трясёт; он неосознанно взмахивает руками, тонко, испуганно хнычет, и Майки убирает одну руку с руля, чтобы тряхнуть брата за плечо.

— Это просто сон, Джи, — говорит он. — Эй, всё нормально. Я здесь.

Джерард нервно кивает; его испуганные глаза широко распахнуты, он не может перевести дыхание и начинает ощупывать шею одной рукой в поисках невидимых следов от укусов. Худые пальцы Майки впиваются ему в плечо, как якорь, удерживая Джерарда и не давая сорваться обратно в путаные кровавые кошмары. 

— Опять вампиры? — спрашивает Майки на этот раз тише, убирая руку с плеча брата. Тот устало кивает.

— Как всегда, — отвечает он. — Всегда чёртовы вампиры.

Майки ничего не говорит. Он и не должен. Джерард знает, что он поймёт и так.

— Хочешь завтракать? — вместо этого интересуется он; Джерард недовольно кряхтит.

— Я только выблюю завтрак, и всё. Давай уже… доберёмся до Блэрстауна.

Майки криво улыбается ему и перестраивается, чтобы выйти на скоростную трассу.

*~*~*~*~*

Братья останавливаются у какой-то забегаловки в пригороде Бингемтона. Майки заходит внутрь в поисках кофе, а Джерард направляется в аптеку напротив в поисках Адвила*. Он расплачивается со скучающим подростком за стойкой, потом открывает пузырёк и закидывает в рот две таблетки, вываливаясь наружу на солнце. Он стонет и поднимает руку, прикрывая глаза от света. Джерарду кажется, будто в его мозг воткнули пару стеклянных осколков, а в рот запихнули дохлую крысу. Ему нужен кофе, и _скоро,_ иначе плохо будет уже всем. Он точно не собирается сражаться со своим ядерным похмельем без кофе. 

Джерард идёт через дорогу и пересекает парковку кафе, направляясь к стеклянным дверям. Воздух из кондиционера мгновенно сталкивается с ним; прохлада на горячей, липкой коже как благословение. Майки сидит за чуть ли не жирным от грязи столиком, перед ним две огромные кружки кофе и башня блинчиков.

— Это тебе, — говорит он, подталкивая одну из чашек Джерарду.

— Уверен? — спрашивает тот, садясь напротив брата, поднимает чашку и подозрительно принюхивается. Майки кладёт себе в кофе омерзительное количество сахара, а Джерард бы не очень хотел зарядить рвотой на кого-нибудь из персонала так рано утром.

— Да, господи боже, — Майки закатывает глаза. — Не за что, мудак.

Джерард ворчит и делает большой глоток. Его брат пытается прожевать то, что выглядит как целый блин, на который щедро вылили полбутылки кленового сиропа. Это не очень приятно.

— Ты принял Адвил? — невнятно спрашивает Майки с полным ртом полупрожёванной еды; Джерард снова раздражённо стонет и закрывает рукой глаза.

— О боже, зачем я это увидел, — отвечает он. — Иди к чёрту. Вообще-то нельзя говорить с набитым ртом, знаешь? Ужас, маме было бы стыдно. Но да, я принял немного.

— Хорошо, хорошо, — продолжает Майки, как-то умудряясь запихнуть себе в рот ещё блин и, кажется, полностью игнорируя мнение Джерарда о его манерах.

— Ты отвратителен, — бубнит Джерард, отпивая ещё кофе. Чем быстрее в нём окажется кофеин — тем лучше. — И я тебя ненавижу. Меня сейчас стошнит.

Майки глотает.

— Ну, лучше здесь, чем в машине, — убийственно невозмутимо отвечает он. — Будешь блины? — Парень специально направляет запах тёплого сиропа в сторону Джерарда, который давит комок в горле.

— Нет, спасибо, — говорит он со всем достоинством, которое может собрать. — Ешь свои чёртовы блины, нам нужно ехать.

*~*~*~*~*

К тому моменту как солнце снова опускается за горизонт, а тени удлиняются и становятся странными, Джерард более или менее приходит в себя. Он поливает грязью навыки вождения Майки, но в его словах нет жала, настоящего яда. Это привычно, испытано, знакомо. Это два брата, мурлыканье и рычание двигателя, асфальт под колёсами, это — дом. Данциг* вопит из динамиков, Джерард подпевает «London Dungeon» и «Teenagers From Mars».

Майки переключает передачу повыше, и машина протестует: коробка передач трясётся, пытаясь настроиться и не отставать от с водителя. Джерард морщится и нежно гладит приборную панель.

— Прости, милая, — мягко говорит он. — Обещаю, я сам поведу завтра. _Я_ знаю, как с тобой правильно обращаться.

— Я не виноват, что твоя дебильная ржавая коробка — механика, а не автоматика, — парирует Майки. 

— Не слушай его, детка, — воркует Джерард, а потом злобно смотрит на брата. — Дебил, нельзя говорить так с дамой. К тому же она особенная.

— Особенный кусок дерьма, — бубнит Майки, закатывая глаза. — Так, надо поговорить об этой охоте. Что мы знаем?

На самом деле исследователь — Майки, он чувствует себя как рыба в воде, копаясь в архивных записях и заметках. Но после той кошмарной охоты за призраками в Пенсильвании он хочет быть уверен, что они оба знают, в чём дело.

— Восемь исчезновений за последние три месяца, все — здешние, знали местность, все были в одном лесу, — на одном дыхании выпаливает Джерард, откидывая с лица волосы. — Все исчезли без следа, ни один не сказал, что идёт в лес. Это происходило в течение нескольких веков, но исчезновения не повторялись так часто, поэтому никто не замечал. Но оно, что бы то ни было, набирает скорость, и нам надо разобраться.

Джерард знает, что как человек он может быть ненадёжным, нелогичным, импульсивным. Но как охотник он — дар с небес.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> За всю информацию безмерно благодарю Википедию.
> 
> [1] I-81 — межштатная магистраль от Теннесси до Нью-Йорка.  
> [2] Адвил — анальгетик, жаропонижающее и противовоспалительное средство.  
> [3] Глен Данциг — солист Misfits.


	2. Chapter 2

Они наконец доезжают до Блэрстауна, когда всепоглощающая темнота начинает накрывать город, как дождь.

— Ладно, — произносит Джерард, оборачиваясь, чтобы взглянуть на неоновые вывески, мерцающие в ночи. — Предлагаю найти мотель, кинуть там вещи...

— Помыться, — резонно перебивает Майки, морща нос. — От тебя убийственно воняет. Ты как смерть. Вонючая, облитая пивом... и вымазанная спермой смерть. 

Парень закатывает глаза. От Майки до сих пор несёт тем мерзким грязным кафе, где они завтракали, но Джерард почему-то об этом ему не говорит.

— ...И передохнуть, — продолжает он. — Потом можем найти бар и посмотреть, что тут есть. Как тебе идея?

Майки пожимает плечами.

— Звучит неплохо. Нас сюда не вызывали, я просто сложил вместе сводки новостей и кое-что из интернета, так что да. Нам всё равно больше ничего не остаётся.

— Прекрасно, — желудок Джерарда бурчит, когда они заезжают во внутренний двор мотеля; прямо над ними ядовито-розовым цветом горит вывеска «ВАКАНСИИ». — Мне нужен ёбаный бургер.

Полтора часа спустя братья сидят в полупустом баре; Джерард без энтузиазма стучит пальцами по своей диетической коле. Он не пьёт во время работы, но такие вечера заставляют его хотеть алкоголя. Майки задумчиво водит рукой по горлышку бутылки пива. В отличие от брата у Майки достаточно самоконтроля, чтобы остановиться на одной бутылке — предмет горькой зависти Джерарда.

Уэй-старший силой вытаскивает себя в реальность. «Соберись наконец», — жёстко говорит он себе. У них есть работа, которую необходимо выполнить. 

Он делает большой глоток колы. Газ уже весь вышел, но жидкость хотя бы холодная — помогает очистить мысли. Рядом с ним Майки болтает с барменом, стариком с длинными волосами цвета стали.

— Да, мы здесь с братом, — произносит Майки, кивая головой на Джерарда. — Едем во Флориду, там наши родители живут. Что-то типа путешествия.

— Да? — отвечает бармен. На его бейдже написано «ТОМ». — Во Флориде очень неплохо в это время года. Знаешь, пока не больно жарко.

— Ага, — Майки кивает в знак согласия, отпивая из бутылки, пока Том делает женщине через несколько мест от них двойной виски со льдом. Джерард выдавливает бледную улыбку, хотя это, наверное, больше похоже на гримасу. Он просто ненавидит Флориду, а мама и папа Уэй, оба давно мертвы, посыпаны солью и сожжены. Это будет долгая ночь.

Майки, точно подметив недовольство брата, мягко толкает его локтем. 

— Эй, — тихо говорит он, пока Том делает очередной напиток темноволосой девушке на другой стороне бара. — Я знаю. Мы не обязаны оставаться надолго, скоро пойдём обратно.

Джерард бросает ему благодарный взгляд и отпивает ещё колы. Похмелье ушло, но теперь он чувствует себя опустошённым и вялым.

— Спасибо, — искренне отвечает он, вздыхая. — Всё равно тут мертвяк, сам посмотри. Мы ничего не найдём.

Майки усмехается, оборачиваясь через плечо на весьма скудную клиентуру бара. 

— Может быть, — признаёт он. — Но стоило попробовать. 

Через несколько мест от братьев сидит молодая женщина. Она разговаривает с Томом негромким, чуть грубоватым голосом, который… кажется каким-то знакомым. Джерард непринуждённо бросает взгляд в её сторону, но в тот же момент крупный мужчина в дешёвом костюме и с тёмными кругами пота подмышками проталкивается между ними, прямо по линии глаз парня, и заслоняет женщину от него.

— Хотя это место тоже выглядит неплохо, — говорит Майки, переводя внимание на Тома. — Ну, знаешь, дружелюбно. Спокойно. Неплохо, для того чтобы пустить корни.

— Ещё недавно я бы с тобой согласился, — грустно отвечает бармен. Майки наклоняется к нему ближе, изображая невинный интерес, но Джерард не слушает их. Этот парень — пустышка; они не смогут выудить из него ничего нового. Он снова оглядывает помещение и вдруг замирает. Неудивительно, что голос женщины показался ему таким знакомым.

— Линдси? — спрашивает он, и женщина криво ему улыбается.

— Мне было интересно, как скоро ты додумаешься, — произносит она, грациозно встав со своего места, запрыгивает на высокий стул рядом с Джерардом. Потом Линдси наклоняется и целует его в щёку. — И ты ещё называешь себя охотником, господи. Ну привет, куколка. Как твои дела?

Джерард фыркает и кивает на стакан выдохшейся газировки прямо перед ним; кубики льда скорбно покачиваются на жидкой поверхности, тая. 

— Честно? Пиздецки ужасно. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Думаю, то же, что и ты. Стив и Китти прошаривают другие бары, а Джимми наблюдает за лесом.

— Ясно. Так вы не первый день в городе?

— Да, уже несколько дней. — Линдси кидает взгляд на Тома, который всё ещё увлечён разговором с Майки, который, в свою очередь, внимательно слушает Джерарда с Линдси, но мужественно продолжает изображать заинтересованность в запутанном рассказе об обстоятельствах недавних исчезновений.

— И каков вердикт? — спрашивает Джерард. Линдси фыркает и опрокидывает напиток в глотку. Кубики льда дребезжат, когда она с шумом ставит стакан на стойку.

— Это место — гадюшник.

Впервые за вечер Джерард улыбается. Он нечасто видит Линдси или кого-то из её команды, может, три или четыре раза в год, когда их дороги пересекаются на охоте, но они хорошие люди. 

— Мне можешь не говорить. Как остальные, всё нормально?

Это всегда опасный вопрос для другого охотника. В конце концов, охота — опасная штука. Линдси знает это как никто другой: её по пятам преследует призрак, призрак мёртвой девушки, которую она заменила в команде. Но сейчас она улыбается.

— Да, всё нормально. Немного вывихнутых плеч, пара сломанных пальцев, царапины и ссадины — ничего, с чем бы не мог справиться Стив, — Линдси пожимает плечами. — Как обычно. А как у вас с Майки?

— Примерно то же самое, — отвечает Джерард. — Только что закончили дело в Итаке. Леший. Точнее, несколько. Это было неожиданно, они вообще-то одиночки. Пришлось немного… повозиться, но мы справились.

— Покажешь шрамы в другой раз, — иронично говорит женщина. — Как вы узнали про это дело?

— Майки догадался, — просто отвечает Джерард, отпивает немного колы и морщится. Она тёплая, и теперь пить её ещё сложнее. Он отпихивает банку и продолжает: — У него хорошо это выходит, — говорит он и искоса смотрит на брата, которому Том окончательно присел на уши. — Ну, знаешь, все эти газеты, заметки… Он хорошо подмечает необычное.

— Неплохо. Скажи ему, что он хорошо сработал, — произносит Линдси. — Нам дали наводку, иначе мы бы ничего не узнали, — она потягивается. — В общем, вы двое можете взять небольшой отпуск, — женщина понижает голос, хотя их всё равно никто не слушает. — Мы займёмся этим. Мы почти уверены, что это Понтианак*.

— Точно? — спрашивает парень скорее из какого-то старомодного желания выказать хорошие манеры или духа товарищества, чем из желания остаться в Блэрстауне. — Мы с Майки пару лет назад встречали Понтианака. Мы могли бы помочь.

— Это мило, — отвечает женщина, нежно гладя Джерарда по щеке. — Спасибо, но я думаю, что мы справимся.

— Привет, Линдс, — встревает Майки, каким-то образом умудрившись ускользнуть от Тома и увлечённого обсуждения достопримечательностей Блэрстауна. Он хлопает женщину по плечу, а она пожимает ему руку. — Хорошо выглядишь.

— Ага-а, — мурчит она, рассматривая своё отражение в пустом стакане. — Я просто сказала твоему братцу, что мы сами этим займёмся. Вы можете ехать дальше.

— Точно? Ты уверена, что вам не нужна помощь? — спрашивает Майки, но Линдси тут же отмахивается от него.

— Да, да. Мы только что это разобрали, — говорит женщина. — С вашей стороны очень мило предложить нам помощь, но… — она внезапно обрывает себя, потому что слышит, как разрывается её мобильник. — Стив, — произносит Линдси резким, деловым тоном. — Что у тебя есть? Я… ладно. Да. Сейчас буду, дай мне десять минут.

Женщина вешает трубку и засовывает телефон обратно в карман куртки, одновременно спрыгивая со стула.

— Простите, мальчики, пора бежать, — задумчиво говорит она; её сознание уже перестроилось в режим охоты. — Увидимся как-нибудь.

И Линдси уходит, проскальзывая в дверь и растворяясь в ночи с кошачьей скоростью и грацией. Ветер чуть треплет её тёмные волосы, струёй отбрасывая назад.

— Вау, — вдруг говорит Том, украдкой подходя ближе и выглядывая в окно, где ещё видно удаляющуюся Линдси. — Думаешь, дело в том, что ты сказал ей?

— Да, возможно, — задумчиво отвечает Майки и, заглянув внутрь кошелька, с шумом кладёт на стойку десятидолларовую купюру. — Приятно было познакомиться, Том. — Парень убирает кошелёк обратно в карман и направляется к двери, явно понимая, как Джерарду не терпится уйти.

— И что теперь? — спрашивает он, когда они идут по тихим улочкам к мотелю. Сейчас не так уж и поздно, но из-за количества людей на улицах город смахивает на призрачный. Может, на горожан давят недавние исчезновения, а может, это просто очередная дыра, где никто никуда не ходит.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Джерард, поджигая сигарету и протягивая пачку Майки. Он выдыхает дым и втягивает тёплый, сладкий ночной воздух, заполняя лёгкие. Кожаная куртка тяжело висит на его плечах, а футболка липнет к влажной коже, как любовница. Их практически накрыло лето, последние весенние дни догорают фейерверками. Небо над головами братьев чистое, бархатное, сине-чёрное, а земля расцвечена странными рваными кусками, перемежающимися тенями, от уличных фонарей и неоновых вывесок. — Есть хорошие идеи?

— Нам стоит навестить Рэя, — говорит Майки после долгого обдумывания. — Мы уже несколько недель обещаем ему, что приедем. К тому же у нас нет пока другой работы.

— И правда, — соглашается Джерард. — Так что? Переночуем здесь, а утром поедем в Бельвилль?

— Лучше так, мы уже заплатили за мотель.

Джерард недовольно бурчит. Ему нечем возразить брату, хотя сам бы он лучше убрался отсюда побыстрее.

— Ладно, — наконец говорит он. — Пошли.

Остаток пути до мотеля они проделывают молча; ночная тишина нарушается только их шагами, урчанием проезжающих машин и редкими вспышками музыки. Братья пересекают внутренний дворик мотеля, в это время Майки копается в карманах и пытается вытащить ключ на уродливой пластиковой цепочке. Когда они проходят мимо машины, которая всё ещё стоит там, где её оставили, Джерард украдкой долго разглядывает её. Многое бы он сейчас отдал за то, чтобы сесть в неё и оставить этот город давиться пылью и кашлять позади. Свет от фонарей приглашающе скользит по гладкому, блестящему телу Понтиака, оставляя на чёрной краске пятнистые блики.

Майки легко вспрыгивает по ступенькам на невысокую террасу и направляется к двери под номером 27, небрежно накаляканным на щербатом дереве, с которого кусками слезает краска. Голые доски скрипят под ботинками Майки; он вставляет ключ в замок и поворачивает его.

— Что за дыра, — бубнит Джерард, хотя до этого братья останавливались в местах намного, намного худших.

— Зато всего на одну ночь, — резонно отмечает Уэй-младший, уже стянув с себя куртку и беспечно бросив её на одну из кроватей. — Ты пойдёшь в ванную? 

— М? А, нет, иди.

Майки исчезает в маленькой ванной, и Джерард тяжело садится на другую кровать. Он снимает ботинки и высвобождается из джинсов, куртки и футболки, бросая их кучей на пол. Рэю будет плевать на то, что его дурацкая футболка такая мятая, и Джерард вдруг чувствует себя таким усталым; его кости будто тяжелеют, а веки разбухают. Он откидывает жёсткое, колючее одеяло и забирается под него, медленно выдыхая. Спустя несколько минут Майки выходит из ванной, зевая и трепля волосы руками; он пахнет дешёвым мылом и мятной зубной пастой.

— Ночи, — говорит он, так же откидывая одеяло и залезая в постель.

— Спок’йной н’чи, — сонно отзывается Джерард и тянется к выключателю. Темнота расцветает и заполняет комнату, не оставляя братьям ничего, кроме отблесков неона, просачивающихся сквозь дырки в занавесках.

— Майкс, — вдруг говорит он, — почему ты всегда рассказываешь историю про Флориду? 

Почему-то, хотя это всего лишь Майки — _Майки,_ которого он знает полностью, знает лучше, чем самого себя, — спросить это проще выходит в темноте.

Молчание. Джерард ждёт, но ответа нет. Он задаётся вопросом, уснул ли Майки, но знает, что это очень маловероятно. Бессонница Майки никогда не оставляет его.

— Майки? — тихо зовёт парень.

— Я слышал тебя, — раздаётся голос Уэй-младшего, негромкий, чуть хриплый и пронизанный теми мелкими трещинками, которые слышит только Джерард. — Я… не знаю. Наверное, я просто… Мне нравится мысль о том, что они до сих пор там. Знаешь, милая пара стариков на пенсии с собакой и качелями на крыльце.

Джерард открывает рот, а потом снова его закрывает. Майки нечасто удивляет его, но этот момент как раз из таких.

— Да, — тихо отвечает он. — Я понимаю. Это лучше, чем… — он останавливается. Он знает, что Майки думает о том же самом: это лучше, чем запомнить их вот так, мать — с разорванным горлом и угасающей жаждой мести в глазах и отца, который задолго до этого ушёл из жизни так же. 

— Да, — бормочет Майки. Его голос потяжелел от скорби о родителях, чья кровь даже не течёт в его жилах. — Ночи, Джи.

Большую часть ночи Джерард ворочается с боку на бок, пытаясь уснуть. Неважно, как он ложится — всегда находится какая-нибудь пружина, которая колет его. С другой стороны комнаты доносится медленное и спокойное дыхание Майки. Когда Джерард, наконец, соскальзывает в руки неглубокого, прерывистого сна, ему снятся странные сны, наполненные разными странными вещами. В жидких, мутных промежутках между сном и бодрствованием он думает, снится ли что-нибудь Майки.

Когда Джерард наконец открывает глаза и видит, как солнечный свет струёй льётся через грязное окно, то облегчённо вздыхает. Утро. Спасибо, боже. Майки уже не спит; он сидит на краю кровати и зашнуровывает ботинки.

— Сколько времени? — бурчит Джерард. Уэй-младший смотрит на него, хмурясь.

— Ещё раз?

— Сколько времени? — повторяет Джерард, на этот раз стягивая с себя одеяло и высовывая голову наружу.

— Где-то половина седьмого, — отвечает Майки, выглядывая в окно. — Давай, Спящая Красавица. В путь!

Джерард вываливается из кровати (это не самая удобная кровать, но он никогда не любил утро) и начинает бродить по комнате в поисках одежды, которую прошлой ночью оставил валяться на полу. Майки сидит на своей кровати и яростно строчит смс-ки — наверное, пишет Рэю, что они скоро приедут. Его брат наконец-то находит второй носок под кроватью и тоже садится, зевая.

— Всё, — говорит он, натянув ботинки и забрав куртку с крючка возле двери. — Поехали отсюда.

Это идеальный день для того, чтобы отправиться в путь. Небо яркое, эмально-голубое, а утреннее солнце всё топит в своих лучах. Джерард садится за руль, категорически отказываясь терпеть очередной день вождения Майки, и спустя не такой уж большой отрезок времени Блэрстаун становится всё меньше и меньше в зеркале заднего вида, а перед братьями нет ничего, кроме длинной дороги впереди.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Понтианак — мифическое существо из малайского, индонезийского и филиппинского фольклора, представляющее собой духа-вампира женского пола. Считается, что понтианаками становятся духи женщин, умерших во время беременности.


	3. Chapter 3

Когда братья наконец подъезжают к дому Рэя в пригороде Бельвилля, паркуются и вылезают из машины, тот уже ждёт их на крыльце, подняв одну оставшуюся руку в знак приветствия.

— Рад вас видеть, — гудит он, вставая с кресла-качалки, и устремляется вперёд, чтобы заключить обоих братьев в однорукие медвежьи объятия. Мужчина широко улыбается; сетка шрамов на левой стороне его лица при этом подёргивается. — Прошло… Сколько, три месяца?

— Примерно так, — соглашается Майки и тоже обнимает его. — Привет, Рэй. Мы тоже рады тебя видеть. Как идут дела?

— Не жалуюсь, — отвечает Рэй с глухим смешком и поправляет повязку на слепом глазу. — Всё по-старому, всё по-старому… Заходите. 

Он загоняет братьев в дом; Джерард чувствует, будто уже начинает пропитываться знакомой смесью запахов: кожа, порох и знаменитая лазанья Рэя. Здесь пахнет… Что ж, здесь пахнет как дома. В конце концов, это самое близкое из того, что они с Майки вообще могут сейчас приблизить к понятию «дом». Парень ощущает лёгкий укол вины. Они должны приезжать чаще, они ведь знают, как расстраивается Рэй из-за того, что больше не может охотиться. Он изо всех сил пытается хранить свой фасад невозмутимости, но Джерард хорошо знает, что тот случай — охота на призрака, которая обернулась трагедией, отняв у Рэя левую руку и глаз и оставив не только видимые шрамы, — сильно выбил его из колеи.

Майки уже сбрасывает с себя куртку и беспечно бросает её на пару оленьих рогов, которые служат крючками для одежды. Джерард делает то же самое, тихо про себя улыбаясь. Он никогда не признается в этом, но знакомые повседневные ритуалы успокаивают. Он идёт за братом в кухню, где Рэй уже открывает зубами бутылку пива. 

— Спасибо, — благодарит его Джерард и садится за шероховатый деревянный стол; Рэй толкает к нему бутылку и открывает ещё одну для Майки.

— Не за что. Так что, вы были заняты? — спрашивает мужчина, откидываясь на спинку стула и лениво потягиваясь. Джерард думает, что последние несколько лет не пощадили его, и наблюдает, как последние лучи солнца высвечивают новые серебристые прядки в густых кудрявых волосах Рэя. 

— Да, — отвечает Майки, громко отхлёбывая пиво. — Но очень странно, что так много тварей выползает наружу в это время года.

Рэй приподнимает бровь.

— Да?

— Происходит слишком много странного дерьма, — добавляет Джерард. — Например, сходка Леших в лесу.

— Сходка? — резко спрашивает Рэй. — Но они одиночки, обычно встречается по одному в лесу, не больше.

— Ну, расскажи мне об этом, — мрачно произносит Джерард. Этот случай взбудоражил его больше, чем он желает признавать. Есть некоторые факты и правила, которые каждый охотник обязан знать, чтобы выжить. А если эти правила начинают изменяться, то игра становится намного опаснее. Майки кивает в знак согласия. 

— Что ж, я скажу вам одну вещь, — говорит Рэй, рассеянно почёсывая обветренное лицо. — Вы двое — не единственные, кто думает, что происходит что-то странное.

Джерард очень, очень надеялся, что Рэй этого не скажет.

— Лучше бы ты этого не говорил.

— Да, — угрюмо изрекает Майки. — Потому что ты, скорее всего, прав.

Рэй посмеивается, отмахиваясь от его слов, и отвечает:

— Я не знаю. Возможно, ничего и нет, я просто подумал, что вас стоит предупредить.

Джерард кивает, размышляя, и делает глоток пива. Рэй знает многих людей. Он много чего слышит. Если он думает, что об этом стоит говорить сейчас, то что-то действительно происходит.

— Кстати, — вдруг говорит мужчина. — Нужно кое-что вам сказать. Плохие новости.

Желудок Джерарда скручивает.

— Говори, — произносит он, пытаясь собраться с силами. Чем быстрее он это услышит, тем меньше времени потратит, воображая различные кошмарные ситуации. Лицо Майки непроницаемо — безупречная маска. 

Рэй смотрит старшему парню прямо в глаза.

— Это Берт, — мягко продолжает он. — Его убили на прошлой неделе. Вампирское гнездо. Все остальные выбрались. — «Что-то пошло не так. Такое бывает». Эти слова никто не произносит, но они тяжёлым грузом повисают в воздухе. — Мне жаль. Я знаю, что вы двое были... близки. 

Глухой гул усиливается в голове Джерарда. Берт. Дикий, наэлектризованный, пуленепробиваемый Берт. Они расстались не совсем друзьями — да и как они могли быть друзьями после всего? — но Джерард понимает, сидя здесь в звенящей тишине, которая всегда следует за разрывом бомбы, что никогда даже не думал о том, что всё кончено, никогда. В нём всегда была какая-то упрямая, упорная часть, которая верила, что однажды они с Бертом подлатают свои отношения, всё обговорят или хотя бы попытаются уберечь свою дружбу от всей окружающей грязи. Но теперь этого никогда не случится. Осознание конца наконец доходит до Джерарда, вышибая воздух из его лёгких.

— Чёрт, — произносит он, пытаясь найти слова. Он опускает голову и смотрит на побитую столешницу с торчащими там и тут щепками. — Я всегда... чёрт.

Майки сидит напротив; он всё ещё осторожно держит свою маску безэмоциональности, и до Джерарда вдруг доходит.

— Ты знал, — тихо говорит он. — Ты знал, да?

Майки опускает голову один раз в знак подтверждения.

— Мне звонил Джефа. На следующий день, после того как это случилось.

— Подожди, Джефа? Джефа Ховард? — конечно же, это не имеет значения, но сейчас намного проще говорить о бессмысленной фигне, чем думать о том, как Берт лежит, застывший и недвижный, на погребальном костре.

— Да, — Майки обводит пальцем горлышко своей бутылки. Его глаза искренние, молящие; Джерард хочет злиться на него, но чувствует абсолютное ничего, когда тянется, ищет эмоции — будто это пустая бутылка или стул, убранный с привычного места. — Мы... разговариваем. Иногда. 

Джерард молчит. А потом на лице Майки появляется такое выражение, будто ему ещё есть, что сказать. Но когда он ничего не произносит, Джерард нетерпеливо выдыхает.

— Продолжай, — говорит он, с силой давя ладонями на глаза, пока не начинает видеть калейдоскопные узоры. Если есть что-то похуже, он хочет это услышать. Такую боль лучше принимать за один раз.

Впервые за время разговора Майки опускает глаза. Джерард моргает. Он знает этот взгляд, знает выражение вины на его лице.

— Вампиры, — негромко говорит Майки. — Когда я слышал о вампирском гнезде, я... передавал дело Джефе. 

Джерард бьёт кулаком по столу. Теперь он злится, и это почти облегчение.

— Что за хрень, Майки? С каких пор? Ты думаешь, что я не могу...

— Да, — голос Майки тихий, но он снова смотрит на брата, и его взгляд тяжёлый, стальной. — Да, я не думаю, что ты можешь. Джи, я... Мы — это всё, что есть друг у друга, помнишь? — Его голос чуть ломается, и злость Джерарда исчезает напрочь, как вода просачивается сквозь сложенные ладони. Он смутно слышит, как Рэй отодвигает стул и выходит из кухни; Майки сглатывает и глубоко, шатко втягивает воздух.

— И я не... Я не позволю тебе охотиться на чёртовых вампиров, потому что это убьёт тебя. — _«И меня»._ Нависает тишина, хрупкая, как игрушка из дутого стекла. 

— Прости, — бормочет Джерард после паузы, которая, кажется, тянулась вечность. Его глаза жжёт, и он сильно прикусывает язык. Эти разговоры по душам никогда не были привычными для них, особенно для Майки. 

— И... — Майки прочищает горло. Его рука так сильно сжимает горло бутылки, что сквозь кожу на его костяшках просвечивает белое. — Раз уж это час честности или как там его...

— Ты послал их туда, — вяло заканчивает Джерард. Он чувствует пустоту, будто из него вырезали всю мякоть, как из тыквы на Хэллоуин. — Я догадался. Не волнуйся, ты... не виноват.

Майки кивает лишь один раз; Джерард знает, что на этом для него всё кончилось. Он завидует способу мышления брата, тому, как там всё аккуратно разделено на чёрное и белое. Джерард не винит его, и это всё, что ему нужно. Чья эта фишка: подменыша или просто Майки — Уэй-старший не знает. 

— Эй, — Майки тянет руку через стол и сжимает ладонь брата. Это то, что часто делал Джерард, когда они были детьми и Майки снились кошмары о монстрах, которые на самом деле всегда могут скрестись под дверью. У Джерарда почти получается улыбнуться. 

— У нас всё хорошо? — спрашивает Майки, внимательно изучая лицо брата. Он кажется обеспокоенным, кусает губы. 

— У нас всё хорошо, — заверяет его Джерард. — Не волнуйся. Ты просто хотел помочь.

Майки почти незаметно кивает.

— Хорошо. Я пойду в душ, от меня пиздецки воняет.

Джерард принюхивается и морщит нос.

— Не буду спорить. 

Майки ухмыляется, отодвигает свой стул и показывает брату средний палец поверх плеча, удаляясь в ванную наверху. Внезапно оставшись наедине с мыслями, Джерард бессознательно начинает отлеплять этикетку с бутылки пива, уставившись на крохотные зеленые почки на яблоне за окном.

Он дарит себе мгновение на воспоминания, зная, что это может быть его последний шанс поскорбеть. Он думает о сумасшедшей, чарующей улыбке Берта, о грязных колтунах в его волосах, о том, как он держал сигарету, как грязно и отчаянно целовался, о его идиотских тату, о его горящем, пылающем сердце внутри отталкивающего экзоскелета. 

Берт не первый охотник из знакомых Джерарду, который умер на работе — да чёрт возьми, _каждый_ в этой игре знает кого-то из таких; у этой работы риск смертности намного выше, чем у многих других, — но ничья смерть не отдавалась такой болью. Короткий, горький смешок рождается в горле Джерарда, срывается с его губ. _«Ты, ублюдок»,_ — думает он. _«Ублюдок, ты ушёл и умер, а я даже не успел сказать тебе «прости». Кажется, последнее слово всё же осталось за тобой»._

— Разобрались?

Джерард чуть подпрыгивает и оборачивается, глядя на Рэя, который осторожно высовывает голову из-за двери.

— А? О, да. Прости за это, — чуть смущённо говорит он, теперь чувствуя себя полностью выжатым.

Рэй пожимает плечами и обходит стол, чтобы сесть напротив парня. Подмышкой у него книга в кожаном переплёте размером с обычную напольную плитку, которую он с тяжёлым стуком кладёт на стол.

— Всё это дерьмо вокруг, — произносит Джерард, продолжая отлеплять этикетку. Его бутылка до сих пор практически полная, но теперь уже тёплая и непривлекательная. Но он всё равно отпивает из неё, просто чтобы занять руки. — Оно влияет на меня.

— Оно влияет на всех, — отсутствующе тянет Рэй, раскрывая книгу. Её пергаментные, кремового цвета страницы покрыты плотными рядами чёрных символов, которые не складываются в слова ни на одном известном Джерарду языке. — Кому-то стоит съездить поговорить с Пророком, — добавляет он, поднимая взгляд на Джерарда. Рот парня непроизвольно, едва заметно дёргается. 

— Да, — отвечает он. — Я думаю, что... — вдруг Джерард обрывает фразу; ему совсем не нравится это выражение в глазах Рэя. — О нет. Нет, чёрт тебя дери, нет. Никогда и ни за что. 

Мужчина приподнимает одну бровь и переводит внимание на аккуратные пожелтевшие страницы огромного тома, который занимает почти половину кухонного стола. Джерард отодвигается на стуле назад с громким деревянным скрипом и упрямо скрещивает на груди руки. 

— Я не буду просить этого... этого... — он безуспешно пытается подобрать подходящее ругательство, чтобы показать всю силу своих эмоций. — Я не буду просить _его_ о помощи, — наконец рычит он, поджимая губы.

Рэй игнорирует его и осторожно переворачивает следующую страницу.

— Рэй, — умоляет парень, наклоняясь вперёд и ставя локти на стол. — Ну Рэй, ты же знаешь, что я не могу.

— Не можешь? Почему? — по-дурацки невинно тянет мужчина, всё ещё не поднимая головы. 

— Да потому, — выплёвывает Джерард, — что он мерзкий сукин сын, которому нельзя доверять, а его эго размером с целую Мексику, вот почему.

— Иначе говоря, просто потому что он тебе не нравится, — Рэй возвращается на предыдущую страницу и делает краткую заметку в блокноте.

— Нет, это потому что он мудак, — бубнит Джерард и хмурится. Он возмущённо отпихивает от себя бутылку пива, а потом передумывает и берёт её в руку, злобно сверля Рэя взглядом поверх горлышка. — Я не поеду.

Рэй делает глубокий медленный вдох, и Джерард чуть ли не слышит, как он мысленно считает до десяти. Потом он поднимает взгляд, пригвождая парня своей серьёзностью к месту, и заправляет выбившийся виток волос за ухо. 

— Что ж, кому-то придётся это сделать, и лучше бы это был ты. Я не понимаю, зачем ты так всё усложняешь. Знаешь, ты нравишься ему.

— Нет, — упрямится парень, сжав зубы. — Ему нравится Майки.

— Да, но я уверен, что...

— Кто-то произнёс моё имя? — Майки лёгкой походкой возвращается в кухню, чисто выбритый, с мокрыми волосами и необычно по-свежему пахнущий, и лениво разваливается в кресле.

— Рэй предлагает нам... съездить к Пророку, — отвечает Джерард, произнося последнее слово так, будто его только что вырвало, и бурно пытаясь телеграфировать Майки: _«Я лучше подожгу себе лицо, чем поеду»._ Его проблема не в том, что Майки кому-то нравится — проблема в том, что Майки нравится... _Пророку._ Что-то странное происходит с охотниками, на которых Пророк кладёт глаз. Как будто вокруг него существует какая-то своя гравитация, которая притягивает их на его орбиту, а когда они на орбите, они уже не хотят уходить. 

Джерард не знает, как Пророк делает это: промывает ли мозги, контролирует сознание или подсыпает наркотики в еду и напитки своим гостям, — но если это случится с Майки, Джерард никогда себя не простит. Он не может даже представить, как будет ездить по шоссе на восточном побережье и охотиться на монстров без Майки за спиной. Он не думает, что сможет так жить. Если уж идти дальше, то он даже не уверен, что _поймёт,_ как это сделать.

Недавно прошёл слух, что у Пророка появился мальчик, такой же, как Майки; его зовут Уильям, и иногда он знает то, чего не должен знать, и помнит — смутно, но помнит — иной мир. Может, Пророк коллекционирует их, как экзотических питомцев или редкие виды бабочек. Джерард едва сдерживает дрожь.

— О, мы едем в Неваду? — невнятно спрашивает Майки, потягиваясь, как кот. — Это клёво, мы давно не видели его.

— Я знаю, — угрюмо говорит ему брат. — Но и без него как-то хорошо живётся.

— Мы едем, — отвечает парень и снова зевает, явно не чувствуя мрачный настрой Джерарда.

— Майки... — умоляюще тянет его брат.

Майки как-то по-совиному мигает и говорит:  
— Ты не обязан ехать со мной. Я не против, поеду сам, если ты не хочешь.

— Да чёрта с два ты поедешь! — глухо рычит Джерард, мигом меняясь в лице. — Ну ладно, ладно. Поехали. Мне наплевать на него.

Майки улыбается так широко, будто завтра наступит конец света.


	4. Chapter 4

Джерард покупает билеты через древний компьютер Рэя, и на следующее утро мужчина отвозит их с Майки в аэропорт.

— Не могу поверить, что мы делаем это, — бормочет парень, угрюмо рассматривая жемчужно-бледное небо и широкую взлётную полосу из грязного окна. Сейчас почти половина десятого утра, а он выпил только одну чашку кофе. Это даже не половина того количества кофеина, который нужен Джерарду, чтобы справиться со всей этой хернёй.

— Ты в курсе, что каждый раз, когда ты говоришь, что не веришь, в мире умирает одна фея? — интересуется Майки, открывая какой-то идиотский любовный романчик, который откопал в крохотном книжном.

Джерард посылает ему **взгляд** , но Майки, как всегда, не обращает на это внимания.

— Ха, ха, ха, — мрачно имитирует Уэй-старший смех, сползая глубже в неудобном пластмассовом кресле. — Ты охуенно смешной.

Время течёт медленно; самолёты снаружи садятся и взлетают, пока автоматические, записанные заранее объявления беспрестанно омывают немногочисленных оккупантов зоны вылета. Джерард покупает дешёвый сэндвич и съедает его — не потому, что действительно голоден, а потому что не знает, чем занять себя. Салат в сэндвиче пожухлый, а хлеб похож на картон, но парень находит это чем-то... утешающим, знакомым, тем, что напоминает ему о тысячах дешёвых, быстрых перекусов в дороге.

Майки то и дело бросает чтение своей книжки, уделяя внимание яростному набору смс-ок, хотя Джерард не знает, зачем его брат вообще заморачивается — он всегда знает, чем закончится книга, даже не дочитав первую её страницу. Время от времени приходят и уходят другие пассажиры: усталые родители со своими явно скучающими детьми, бизнесмены с серыми лицами и делового вида женщины, несколько нервных парочек и странных пожилых людей, опекаемых своими взрослыми сыновьями и дочерьми. Джерард тусклым взглядом наблюдает за ними всеми.

Тут пассажиров их рейса приглашают на посадку, и оба брата встают на ноги, закидывая сумки за плечи.

— Ну наконец-то, — ворчит Джерард.

— Хватит дёргаться из-за того, что не взял с собой оружие, — тихо говорит ему Майки, бросая короткий взгляд на охранника с непроницаемым лицом у выхода.

Джерард раздражённо пыхтит.

— Мне не нравится ездить без пистолета. Из-за этого я нервничаю.

Под «пистолетом» Джерард на самом деле имеет в виду их ружья, глушилки, фишки для оптического прицела, ножи, камни для заточки, запас пуль, трос, очки ночного видения, взрывчатку, жидкость для розжига огня, каменную соль и Бог ещё знает что из тех вещей, которые лежат в багажнике машины, но ему не кажется, что говорить обо всём этом в середине аэропорта — разумная идея. Джерард вообще-то всеми руками за то, чтобы от Джерси до Невады проехать на машине — главным образом потому что это отсрочит момент, когда ему всё же придётся встретиться лицом к лицу с Пророком. Но, конечно же, Рэй дельно подметил, во сколько им обойдётся бензин за такую поездку, а потом добавил, что если что-то действительно происходит, то им лучше узнать об этом как можно скорее.

Иногда Джерард очень сильно не любит Рэя.

Скучающая стюардесса с пластмассовой улыбкой направляет Джерарда и Майки к их местам. Братья проталкиваются по узкому проходу до пары кресел, где разыгрывается жестокое, но абсолютно беззвучное сражение за место у окна, в котором выигрывает Майки, пихнув Джерарда в почку своим острым локтем. Уэй-старший с ворчанием занимает место в проходе, а его брат невозмутимо открывает книгу. Голос капитана заполняет салон, просачиваясь сквозь динамики, и Джерард устраивается поудобнее, пытаясь расслабиться.

Вся эта поездка была кошмарной идеей. Они летят через всю страну, без оружия, прямо в гнездо кобры. Сам Пророк не волнует Джерарда, каким бы неприятным он ни был. Нет, Джерарда больше волнует его культ: свита из заблудших охотников, фанатиков и других странных личностей, которые когда-то прибились к свечению, издаваемому Пророком, и с тех пор больше его не покидали. Они не только опасны сами по себе, они опасны своей одержимостью Пророком. Если Пророк вдруг подумает, хоть на секунду, что Джерард и Майки угрожают его жизни — они оба трупы. А если что-то пойдёт не так, но им удастся выбраться — куда они пойдут? У них нет машины, к тому же Невада для них — не родной дом. Они могут сбежать и спрятаться в любое из как минимум пяти убежищ в каждом городе восточного побережья, но там, в пустыне, они окажутся лёгкой добычей.

— Хватит парить себе мозги, — вдруг вмешивается Майки.

— Я не парю, — тут же отвечает Джерард, не забывая потянуться и откинуться назад, только чтобы продемонстрировать, насколько он «не парит себе мозги».

— Нет, паришь. Ты думал слишком громко, теперь у меня болит голова.

— Твоя больная голова окажется самой меньшей проблемой, когда мы будем лежать на крыльце кобры с пулями в затылках, — парирует парень.

— Да успокойся уже, — резко говорит Майки, закрывая книгу, и даёт Джерарду своё безраздельное внимание; впервые за время разговора он выглядит раздражённым. — Я знаю, что он тебе не нравится. Я понимаю. Но он никогда не развернётся и просто так не пристрелит нас, как только увидит, ясно? Боже, _нам нужна его помощь._

Майки оскорблённо возвращается к ярко-розовой книжке, лежащей у него на коленях. Джерард падает в напряжённую тишину.

*~*~*~*~*

Жара сбивает братьев с ног в тот же момент, когда они, путаясь в своих же ногах, пять часов спустя вываливаются из самолёта в Элко, штат Невада. Солнце только-только собралось заходить за горизонт, полностью ослепив Джерарда и Майки, но пройдёт ещё как минимум два часа, пока всё вокруг не омоет благословенная вечерняя прохлада.

Майки предложил, когда они всё ещё были в воздухе, арендовать машину, найти мотель, хорошенько выспаться и только утром навестить Пророка. Джерард сразу же отказался. Чем меньше времени они проведут без защиты на неизвестной и, возможно, враждебной территории, тем лучше. Они с Майки только сошли с трапа и медленно начали брести по аэропорту, а Джерард уже весь изнервничался и издёргался, хотя, опять же, аэропорты всегда так действуют на него. Он чисто по привычке наблюдает за братом, как ястреб, и эта привычка уже наверняка вбита в его ДНК так же, как вбиты точки на телеграфной ленте.

У стойки, где арендуют автомобили, Джерард отвечает на кучу невероятно банальных, бессмысленных вопросов о страховке и оплате услуг, пока женщина средних лет, этакая всеобщая Мамушка, пролистывает совершенно бесконечный список машин с разными характеристиками. В это время Майки слоняется неподалёку, изредка изображая на лице сочувствие. Когда Джерард наконец подписывает последний лист бумаги, то вознаграждается большой пластмассовой цепочкой с ключами, благодарит женщину за стойкой так вежливо, как только может, и оборачивается. Тут Майки суёт ему в руки дар в знак извинения: пенопластовый стаканчик, из которого мягко поднимается пар. Стаканчик тёплый, а руки Джерарда и так влажные от жары, но пьянящий, резкий аромат кофе затмевает всё.

*~*~*~*~*

Одна из фишек гнезда кобры в том, что его очень трудно отыскать, пока оно само этого не захочет. К счастью, у братьев есть козырь на руках, и этот козырь — Майки. Он сидит на пассажирском сидении, хмурит брови, из-за чего между ними появляется глубокая складка, и пытается сосредоточиться.

— Там есть что-то вроде неоновой вывески, — говорит он, массируя виски. — Но я её не вижу, она как будто… гудит. Я слышу её, но не вижу. Уже близко. Сверни на следующей развязке.

Джерард аккуратно съезжает с шоссе и вопросительно смотрит на Майки. Тот кивает.

— Кажется, нам куда-то сюда, — говорит он, но немного неуверенно. Хотя Джерард ему доверяет. Майки не видит так много, чтобы его можно было назвать медиумом, и он обычно притворяется, что не видит ничего вообще, но его дар не раз спасал их из всяких переделок.

— Сюда, — через час резко бросает Майки. Джерард подпрыгивает на сидении и громко ругается.

— _Господи боже,_ — с чувством отвечает он. — Больше никогда так не делай. Что случилось?

— Смотри туда, — указывает Майки. Джерард прищуривается. Кажется, он видит там что-то небольшое, как раз на тёмной линии горизонта, но ему в глаза будто насыпали песка, и он безумно хочет спать, поэтому не может точно сказать, что там такое.

— Ты думаешь, что нам сюда? — спрашивает он, но не знает, что именно хочет услышать больше. С одной стороны, он жутко устал. А с другой, всё его естество просто вопит, чтобы он развернул машину, вжал педаль газа в пол и увёз Майки как можно дальше от этого чёртового дома.

— Да, нам сюда, — твёрдо отвечает ему брат. — Давай, мы почти приехали.

Они приближаются к небольшой точке на горизонте, и постепенно она увеличивается, вырастая в нечто похожее на дом. Эта огромная бесформенная куча досок, выглядит нелепо, неуместно посреди пустоши — будто её, в стиле «Волшебника страны Оз», подхватил торнадо, а потом бросил здесь, в пустыне. Кажется, будто дом выделяет в воздух музыку каждым своим кирпичом, каждой щепкой, а каждое окно — пучок света в необузданную тьму пустыни. 

Джерард паркуется на достаточном расстоянии от дома, но потом мешкает. Ему не очень хочется отрывать руки от руля.

— Всё будет нормально, — говорит Майки тихо, но уверенно. — Честно. Пошли.

Он открывает дверь и выходит наружу; Джерард следует его примеру. Резкие прохладные поцелуи ветра на щеках — как благословение Божье после нескольких часов в душной машине; свежий воздух в лёгких немного ослабляет узел в животе. Парень потягивается и удовлетворённо стонет, слыша щёлканье позвоночника.

Они подходят к двери плечом к плечу, уже машинально заполняя пазы тел друг друга по привычке, въевшейся в кожу за полтора десятка лет. Они идут в ногу, пытаясь быть настолько маленькой целью для врага, насколько это вообще возможно — отличная мера предосторожности, особенно когда ты не знаешь, как хорошо твой противник стреляет. Майки останавливается как раз тогда, когда до двери уже рукой подать. _Ты готов?_

Джерард выпрямляется и коротко кивает, а потом подносит к двери руку, чтобы постучаться, но не успевает даже коснуться дерева кончиком пальца, как вдруг дверь распахивается сама по себе. За ней оказывается девушка с тёмными длинными волосами и слегка помятым, сонным видом, который противоречит её резкому, острому взгляду. Она босая, её рваная, огромная футболка соскальзывает с аккуратного плеча, придавая девушке невинный, даже наивный вид, который, впрочем, ни на секунду не обманывает Джерарда.

— Привет, — начинает Майки, впервые не дожидаясь, когда заговорит его брат. — Мы… 

— Мы знаем, кто вы, — перебивает девушка. — И знаем, что вы тут делаете. 

Она рассматривает их от макушки до пят, наверняка проверяя, не торчит ли где спрятанная кобура пистолета или какое-нибудь другое оружие. Джерард слышал о ней; раньше она была одним из лучших охотников в игре, пока Пророк не решил, что она ему нужна — на этом всё и кончилось. Её зовут Виктория Ашер, и она не тот человек, с кем стоит пересекаться в тёмном переулке.

Девушка долго и пристально смотрит на братьев со странным, нечитаемым выражением на лице, а потом, не сказав ни слова, разворачивается и идёт по коридору вглубь дома. Джерард и Майки обмениваются взглядами. Виктория не оборачивается и не видит, идут они за ней или не идут, но всё-таки Джерард, хоть и неуверенно, делает шаг внутрь; Майки следует его примеру.

Коридор освещён тусклыми лампами в шёлковых абажурах, а его стены все облеплены тяжёлыми старомодными узорчатыми обоями. Шаги братьев приглушаются толстым ковром, и Джерард вдруг присвистывает.

— Да вы ремонт сделали, — подмечает он. Однажды он уже бывал здесь, много лет назад, ещё когда Пророк был странным укурком, жившим в одиночестве посреди пустыни и вечно трепавшимся о змеях и конце света. Тот визит был не самым приятным, и Джерард изо всех сил постарался забыть о нём как можно больше, но он всё-таки отдалённо помнит, что гнездо кобры тогда больше смахивало на обычный фургон.

Виктория ничего не отвечает, а только устремляется дальше во мрак с братьями Уэй за спиной. В воздухе витает какой-то странный аромат, сладкий, похожий на ладан, но более тёмный, богатый и… потусторонний. Майки предупреждающе поднимает бровь и смотрит на брата. _Держи себя в руках._

— А я что делаю? — шипит Джерард в ответ, тут же забывшись, ловит на себе такой острый взгляд Виктории, что им можно освежевать оленя, и его бледное отражение в огромном зеркале с позолоченной рамкой тут же принимает виноватый вид.

Виктория ведёт их в очередную дверь, а потом — дальше по очередному коридору, который на этот раз забит жуткими чёрно-золотыми скульптурами и какими-то банками со странными штуками внутри; здесь уже больше ламп с шёлковыми абажурами. Джерард до сих пор слышит музыку, но, кажется, они ничуть не приблизились к источнику звука, проделав такой путь от входной двери. Иногда к музыке примешиваются обрывки смеха и голосов — наверное, из других комнат, — и Джерарду вдруг становится интересно, сколько же людей в этом доме сейчас. Если верить слухам, свита Пророка не насчитывает даже десятка человек. Виктория скользит кончиками пальцев по огромному куску змеиной кожи, пришпиленному к стене; Джерарда передёргивает. Мерзко. И безвкусно.

Весь дом — это огромный мрачный лабиринт из экстравагантно обставленных комнат и коридоров. Странный запах всё усиливается, но ни музыка, ни голоса не становятся громче. Джерард снова начинает паниковать; он уже не ориентируется вокруг, не помнит, с какой стороны они пришли. Если вдруг им придётся бежать отсюда, он просто не сможет найти выход. Вдруг ему приходит в голову идея: а вдруг в сердце этого дома спрятано какое-то чудовище, которое готово их убить, вдруг всё это — ловушка?

— Эй, — шепчет Майки, хватая брата за руку. Он знает Джерарда как свои пять пальцев, но даже если бы это было не так, Джерард сам уверен, что у него всё написано на лице. Он никогда не умел врать. — Я знаю, знаю, но всё нормально, я не чувствую ничего плохого. Конечно, мы не в числе её друзей... — он кивает в сторону Виктории, — но она не собирается нас убивать. Я бы об этом знал.

— Точно? — Джерард чувствует себя немного лучше, по крайней мере, желание закричать отступило. Тяжёлый запах в воздухе кружит ему голову, мешает думать, но Джерард запихивает панику обратно, вглубь себя.

— Да, — твёрдо говорит Майки. — Я знаю, что тебе здесь не нравится, но всё будет нормально. Просто послушай меня.

Джерарду всё равно здесь не нравится, и он чувствует себя лучше с оружием под рукой, но он доверяет Майки. Майки просто иногда _знает_ : например, он часто предсказывает дождь или с точностью показывает место, где мертвецы не лежат в земле так мирно, как они должны.

— Ждите здесь, — прохладно говорит Виктория, когда братья её нагоняют, и исчезает в очередной двери.

Они сейчас в маленькой комнате, видимо, выполняющей роль прихожей. Половина этой комнаты занята большим диваном, обтянутым воловьей кожей; Майки, ссутулясь, садится, а Джерард всё никак не может заставить себя успокоиться и идёт к другой стене, туда, где стоит стеклянный аквариум. Внутри аквариума огромная блестящая змея, которая пристально смотрит на парня; её тёмные чешуйки тускло мерцают на свету, длинный язык выстреливает туда и обратно, а чёрные глаза не сходят с Джерарда.

Джерард, морщась, думает о глазах Пророка, и у него в душе сидит мерзкое ощущение, будто это Пророк сейчас, покатываясь от хохота, наблюдает за ним через змеиные зрачки. 

Его передёргивает, и он отводит взгляд. Он всегда ненавидел змей.

Джерард начинает нарезать круги по комнате, меряя её шагами от стены до стены, от двери до двери. Какую-то часть пола покрывает что-то похожее на шкуру животного, что-то чёрное и гладкое; на стенах висят тяжёлые вельветовые портьеры цвета крови.

— Этот дом смахивает на грёбаный бордель, — бубнит Джерард, исподтишка оглядываясь на дверь и удостоверяясь, что Виктория не проскользнула обратно в комнату и не услышала его.

Майки поднимает глаза от телефона; уголок его рта чуть подрагивает.

— Мне тут даже нравится.

— Ну, разумеется, — злобно отвечает ему брат. Хоть он и знает, что это ничего не значит, но Майки всё-таки лучше не привязываться ни к чему в этом доме, пусть даже и к обстановке. Уголком глаза Джерард видит, как хвост змеи лениво дёргается из стороны в сторону, и еле давит в себе отвращение. 

Чем быстрее они выберутся из этого проклятого дома, тем лучше.

Парень скребёт каблуком странную шкуру на полу, стараясь не думать, чем она была раньше.

Джерард только хотел было открыть рот и огрызнуться на брата, но тут дверь снова открылась.

— Он готов встретиться с вами, — произносит Виктория. Она выглядит раздражённой, это видно по тому, как её красивые губы сжались в узкую полосу. — Вам туда, — она показывает на дверь, в которую только что вошла.

За дверью комната, похожая на пещеру, освещённая свечами, которые высовываются из каждого уголка, как грибы. На шёлковых подстилках, расстеленных по полу кругом, праздно валяются люди и негромко что-то напевают. Песня, если это можно назвать так, звучит жутко, дисгармонично, в ней нет ни слов, ни ритма; мягкое, подрагивающее пламя свечей быстро, буквально на полсекунды, выбрасывает на стены гротескные тени, а потом забирает их обратно; сладковатый глубокий запах здесь, в этой дыре из всех дыр, сильнее, чем во всём доме, но теперь его дополняет гораздо лучше знакомый братьям запах травки.

А вот развалился он, в смехотворно огромном кресле с шикарной обивкой, прямо посреди комнаты — блядский покровитель бродяг и мошенников, вечно укуренный мессия для потерянных мальчиков и девочек, король Кобра в своём отделанном бриллиантами гнезде. Пророк. Он лениво наблюдает за своими придворными, и пусть на нём нет короны, её несложно представить. Ноги Пророка широко раздвинуты, волосы в полном беспорядке, на его лице играет ленивая ухмылка, а в пальцах зажат наполовину приконченный косяк.

— Майки! — тягуче восклицает Пророк, выбрасывая руки вперёд в знак приветствия. — О, и Джерард. Оба Уэя. Как говорится, туда и обратно!

Удивительно, но Пророк не первый, кто так шутит, поэтому Джерард не улыбается.

— Ну, валяйте, идите сюда, — счастливо щебечет Пророк, подманивая братьев к себе; косяк у него в руке тянет за собой нитку дыма, переливающуюся жемчугом во мраке свечей.

— Гейб, — бросает Джерард так учтиво, как только может.

— Эй, большой брат, чего такой серьёзный? — Гейб обвивает одной рукой Майки и ерошит ему волосы. Руки Джерарда, висящие по швам, дёргаются. Майки ненавидит, когда трогают его волосы. Если бы кто-то другой выкинул такую хрень, то у него под носом бы оказался заряженный пистолет быстрее, чем он бы успел моргнуть.

Но Майки лишь усмехается и нежно пихает Гейба в плечо, с которого вдруг сползла грязная майка, обнажив татуировку: змея, которая свернулась в бесконечный круг и впилась клыками в собственный хвост. Уроборос. Метка Пророка. Джерард знает, что найдёт этот же символ на каждом человеке в этой комнате, если захочет проверить.

— Хэй, Гейб, давно не виделись, — легко отвечает Майки, и тогда Гейб с укоризной обращает большие глаза на Джерарда.

— Видишь? — спрашивает он. — Твой младший братец знает, как развлечь меня, и знает, как развлечься самому. Хотите что-нибудь? Есть? Пить? — он вопросительно помахивает перед ними косяком. — Что-то ещё? Вы проделали долгий путь, птички.

— Нет, спасибо, — твёрдо говорит Джерард. — Мы не голодны.

Забавно, но у его предателя-желудка совсем другие планы, о которых он оповещает возмущённым рёвом. Джерард его игнорирует. Он лучше подохнет с голоду, чем примет от Гейба корку хлеба. Во всех уголках земного шара рассказывают байки о таких местах как это, и все они об одном и том же: один кусок мяса, один глоток вина — и ты в мышеловке. Навечно.

— Майки? — Гейб смотрит на парня; одна из его рук своими паучьими пальцами обвивает бедро Майки так по-собственнически, что Джерарду это совсем не нравится. — Всё, что хотите. Я угощаю. Пусть никто никогда не посмеет сказать, что я не забочусь о своих гостях. — Он с намёком смотрит на Джерарда.

— Я бы не прочь глотнуть пивка, — говорит Майки. Джерард в шоке смотрит на него. Во что он, блять, вздумал сыграть с Пророком?

— Два пива, — говорит Гейб и, не давая Джерарду шанса открыть рот, вяло поднимает руку и щёлкает пальцами. После этого от группы, сидящей на полу, отделяется какой-то долговязый силуэт и плавно подходит к Гейбу. Выйдя из полутьмы, силуэт оказывается совсем юным мальчиком, но, несмотря на длинные, тонкие руки и аккуратные черты лица, которые выдают его молодость, в этом мальчике есть что-то другое. В нём есть та же древность, та же принадлежность к иному миру, которая есть в Майки; но если Майки из кожи вон лезет, чтобы это скрыть, мальчик явно не заморачивается: всё это сияет внутри и пробивается через поры наружу, как лунный свет. У мальчика затуманенный взгляд и бесконечно широкие, космически-чёрные зрачки.

Сейчас Джерард напряжён, готов дать отпор в любую секунду, но при виде мальчика он тут же обо всём забывает и стоит в шоке. Инопланетная грация и странная, ошеломляющая красота мальчика повергают в транс. Гипноз. Это не человек. Это, как вдруг понимает Джерард, мальчик-подменыш Гейба.

— Два пива, Уильям, — бесцеремонно повторяет Гейб, показывая, что привык, когда ему повинуются сразу и без возражений.

— Уже на подходе, — отвечает Уильям и, перед тем как раствориться в полумраке и клубах дыма, отправляет Майки ослепительную улыбку. 

Джерарду любопытно, видит ли Уильям сущность Майки, хотя ему вообще-то кажется, что Гейб давно рассказал обо всём Уильяму. Этот мальчик выглядит совершенно другим по сравнению с Майки, это видно сразу, но Майки мог бы стать таким же, если бы перестал скрываться? Таким же странным, мерцающим, _иным_? Или Уильяма делает таким этот дом? Джерард оглядывает своего брата с головы до ног, пытаясь понять, проснулась ли в нём паранойя или Майки вправду стал на тон или два ярче.

— Ну что, как делишки? — спрашивает у Майки Гейб, всё ещё не убрав руку с его пояса. — Прошло так много времени, я чем-то тебя обидел? — он кривит лицо и надувает губы в показном недоумении. Джерард пытается держать язык за зубами.

— Захлопнись, — отвечает парень, закатывая глаза. — Ты знаешь, что ничего не случилось. Мы сейчас заняты.

— Да, — встревает Джерард, решив использовать эту редкую возможность, чтобы направить пустую беседу ближе к причине, по которой они и приехали в это богом забытое место. — Происходит что-то странное, поэтому…

Но Гейб отмахивается от реплики Джерарда, как от назойливой мухи, и тот мгновенно замолкает. Неважно, насколько это приводит Джерарда в бешенство — как и всегда, причём все об этом знают, — Гейб не любитель прямого подхода, нет, Гейбу нравятся пафос и загадочность, таков уж он есть. Кое-кто поговаривает, что у Гейба есть чутьё. Джерард же считает, что он пытается восполнить недостаток кое-чего.

— Вы до сих трясётесь в той старой тачке? — сладко тянет Гейб; Джерард мигом ощетинивается, а Майки просто кивает.

— Да. Там не так плохо, иногда Джи даже разрешает мне выбрать музыку, — он одаривает брата сдержанной улыбкой, которую тот не возвращает.

Гейб театрально вздыхает, и в ту же секунду Уильям возвращается, неся в руках две бутылки пива.

— Держите, — говорит мальчик, отдавая пиво братьям; Майки сразу же после этого продолжает подкалывать Гейба, возвращаясь в колею. Уильям стоит, широко и наивно улыбаясь, а у Джерарда просто не хватает духу сказать ему, что он совсем не хочет пить. Он вздыхает и позволяет мальчику открыть для него бутылку. Огромные, наполненные звёздным блеском глаза Уильяма прикованы к лицу Джерарда, а сам он выглядит так, будто хочет что-то сказать, поэтому Джерард вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

— Ладно, — неуверенно говорит Уильям и кладёт открывашку для бутылок обратно в карман. — Можно, я просто скажу… Я думаю, то, что ты делаешь — очень круто.

На это Джерард только удивлённо моргает.

— Ты имеешь в виду охоту? — спрашивает он. — Но это вряд ли для тебя новость: ты всё-таки живёшь в доме с кучей бывших охотников…

Большинство из упомянутых выше охотников сейчас сидят на полу, накачанные наркотой до самых белков глаз, что даёт Джерарду меньше поводов для волнения. Только одна Виктория выглядит по-настоящему вменяемой, но она сама по себе представляет большую угрозу в случае чего.

— Нет, нет, — отвечает Уильям. — Я имел в виду… ну, то, что ты за ним присматриваешь. — Он указывает головой на Майки. — Ходят слухи об охотнике с подменышем, но я никогда им не верил. Наверное, сложно постоянно стряхивать со следа других охотников… Если они узнают, то сразу на него накинутся, но ты ведь прикрываешь его, да? Это круто. Немногие охотники поступили бы так.

— Ты об этом, — слегка ошарашенно говорит Джерард. Он ожидал всего, но только не этого. — По-моему, я никогда не думал об этом… вот так, — и это правда, как он осознаёт, едва сказав эти слова. Мысль бросить Майки на милость других охотников никогда не посещала его, ни разу за все эти годы, а теперь она заставляет его ёжиться от ледяного ужаса. — Вообще, — продолжает Джерард, — он мой брат. Он — моя семья, больше не осталось никого.

— Так или иначе, — упрямо говорит мальчик, сверкая глазами, — ты хороший человек.

Джерард не может припомнить, чтобы кто-нибудь говорил ему такое прежде, поэтому эти слова сбивают его с толку, и Уильям пользуется этим, растворяясь в темноте, до того как Джерард успевает ему ответить. Его улыбка, широкая, как у Чеширского кота, исчезает последней, мерцая во мгле бледным полумесяцем зубов. Джерард чувствует на коже липкий, тяжёлый взгляд Гейба, поднимает бутылку и притворяется, что пьёт. Майки следует его примеру, но Джерард хорошо видит, как его кадык дёргается, когда он глотает, и мысленно рычит. _Чёрт, Майки, нет!_

— Итак, — начинает Майки, нежно пробегаясь пальцами сквозь шевелюру Гейба. — Я думаю, ты уже понял, что мы не просто так приехали.

Гейб театрально хватается за сердце и громко восклицает:

— Грубиян! Ты ранил мои чувства!

— Переживёшь, — сухо отвечает ему охотник, — нам нужно, чтобы ты помог.

— Правда? Чтобы я помог? — широко распахнув глаза, повторяет Гейб.

— Не строй из себя идиота, — резко бросает Джерард, которого уже дико взбесил сам Гейб, его тупые нежности и бурно жестикулирующие руки. — Ты знаешь, зачем мы приехали.

Гейб лишь приподнимает бровь.

— Осторожнее, птичка, — безэмоционально отвечает он. — А то Виктории придётся научить тебя следить за язычком.

Майки предупреждающе смотрит на брата, и тот обиженно замолкает, всё ещё кипя от досады.

— Мы хотели с тобой поговорить, — продолжает Майки, как будто ничего не произошло. — Мы приехали, чтобы спросить: не видел ли ты чего-нибудь странного. Ну, знаешь, такого… _необычного._

Гейб фыркает.

— Сначала скажи мне, что значит «обычное», — говорит он, долго затягивается косяком и лениво запрокидывает голову назад. — Вы двое охотитесь на монстров и зарабатываете этим на жизнь, Майки даже не является человеком, а я вижу будущее.

— Нужно что-то странное даже для нас, — Майки, кажется, совсем не трогает то, что Гейб старательно избегает прямого ответа. — Монстры, которые странно себя ведут, экстрасенсы, которым снятся кошмары… Всё что угодно. Мы подумали, что об этом стоит спросить у тебя, — лукаво добавляет он. «Неплохо сработано», — одобряюще думает Джерард. Только так можно что-то вытянуть из существа с эго, как у Гейба. Гейб изображает усиленную мозговую деятельность, а Джерард изображает глубокий интерес к своей бутылке пива.

— Было такое, — говорит Гейб, и с этими словами из его голоса вдруг исчезает всё ехидство и сарказм. Желудок Джерарда переворачивается, наполняясь чем-то, что напоминает по ощущениям страх. Что бы это ни было, Джерард не хочет ничего слышать. Из этого не выйдет ничего хорошего. Он едва подавляет желание по-детски закрыть уши руками и громко замычать, только бы не слышать того, что скажет Гейб. Как будто бы то, что он не услышит, перестанет быть правдой. — Но вам стопудово не понравится.

— Валяй, — мрачно произносит Майки.

Глаза Гейба тёмные, бездонные, как дыры в полотне реальности, через которые в мир просачивается отблеск пустоты снаружи.

— Что-то жуткое грядёт, — негромко произносит он вдруг охрипшим голосом. Кажется, будто воздух вокруг него потрескивает, как заряженный электричеством, и оживает.

Джерард зевает так показушно, как только может осмелиться, пытаясь стряхнуть со спины дрожь ужаса. _Что-то жуткое грядёт,_ серьёзно?

— Можешь смеяться, — говорит Гейб. Его голос лишён всех эмоций, глаза полностью черны, струи дыма от самокрутки обволакивают длинные пальцы. — Смейся, птичка. Оно идёт и за тобой.

— За _мной?_ — переспрашивает Джерард, моментально забывая о показушности.

— За всеми нами, — тянет Гейб. — Оно идёт.

— Что идёт, Гейб? — резко спрашивает Майки севшим голосом. Голова Джерарда идёт кругом. — Давай, говори, что ты видел? Что идёт?

— Не знаю, — пусто отвечает Гейб; желудок Уэя-старшего снова переворачивается. Джерард не знает, что именно он бы хотел услышать, но явно не эти слова. Они совсем ему не нравятся.

— В смысле? Тогда… Откуда ты знаешь, что оно идёт? — с сомнением продолжает Майки. Джерард в курсе, что его брат не любит ставить под вопрос слова Гейба, но это же Майки — он поверит только в то, что как минимум один раз тяпнуло его за задницу (несмотря на весь свой опыт в охоте на монстров). Две забытые бутылки пива в руках братьев медленно согреваются в задымлённой комнате.

Гейб смотрит на Майки своими невидящими, бесконечными глазами.

— Это всё зыбь по воде, птичка, — говорит он. — **Оно** сильное. Охотники, монстры, медиумы — они все ощущают зыбь. Странные вещи будут происходит всё чаще и чаще, когда оно подберётся ближе. Оно может разорвать мир на части ещё до того, как разразится буря. Но вам стоит как-нибудь съездить к Маман Бриджит, — продолжает Гейб, закрыв глаза. — Она скажет больше. — Тут он замолкает; его кошмарно-бездонные глаза прикрыты наконец трепещущими веками, наполовину выкуренный косяк выскальзывает из пальцев и падает на пол. Оранжевый огонёк пропадает во мгле.

— Маман Бриджит, — повторяет Майки. — Ясно. Спасибо, Гейб.

Тот не отвечает.

— Гейб? — Майки как будто хочет дотронуться до его плеча, но останавливается.

— Пошли, — бормочет Джерард, оглядываясь через плечо назад. Это место просто вымораживает его, да и Гейб явно сказал всё, что мог, — ну, может быть, всё, что _хотел,_ а не мог, но это одно и то же.

Майки смотрит вниз на Гейба, нахмурив брови, между которыми собирается складка.

— Ладно, — произносит он. — Идём.

Братья осторожно возвращаются туда, откуда пришли, держась рядом друг с другом. Группа обкуренных фигур на полу перестала петь и теперь, не мигая, смотрит на Джерарда и Майки.

— Да это сраный дом ужасов, богом клянусь, — ворчит Джерард, оценивающе бросая на группу косой взгляд. Майки закатывает глаза.

— Только не говори, что мы зря съездили, — негромко отвечает он. 

— Ага, конечно, не зря, — язвительно бросает Джерард. — Послушали какую-то херню о большом сером волке, почему бы и нет?

— Но… — начинает было Майки и вдруг обрывает себя. Они дошли до двери, которая внезапно распахивается сама, без их участия. В проёме стоит Виктория, и на секунду им кажется, что она чем-то обеспокоена, но девушка стирает с лица это выражение и молча разворачивается, провожая братьев обратно в тускло освещённый коридор и ведя их по дому, который напоминает запутанную систему крольичих нор. Виктория продолжает молчать, и почему-то ни Джерард, ни Майки не горят желанием нарушить тишину.

На этот раз путешествие по дому кажется короче, и оно заканчивается, когда Виктория просто-напросто выталкивает братьев наружу и захлопывает за ними дверь.

— Просто очаровательная девочка, — сухо отмечает Майки, поднимая руку, чтобы прикрыть глаза. Светает. Рваные края облаков горят золотым и розовым, заставляя серое небо пустыни пылать.

— А то я не знаю… — Джерард глубоко вздыхает. Воздух вокруг холодный и кристально-чистый. Он медленно вытягивает сладкий ладан и запах травки из лёгких парня и прочищает голову. То странное чувство, которое Джерард испытывал в доме, как будто ему было не по себе, теперь кажется просто смешным и неуместным. — Надо ехать, мы вылетим ближайшим рейсом до Ньюарка. Я поведу, а ты ложись спать.

— Да не, всё нормально, — отвечает ему брат, но Джерард видит, как он давит зевок, и мягко улыбается. — Высплюсь в самолёте.

Джерард открывает машину, и они оба забираются внутрь. Он поворачивает ключ в зажигании, движок мурчит, и они наконец уезжают восвояси с пронзительным визгом шин и фонтаном взмывшего в воздух песка. Дом остаётся позади, медленно исчезая в зеркале заднего вида.

*~*~*~*~*

— Итак, Маман Бриджит, — произносит Джерард. Они пролетают сейчас над пыльным Средним Западом, а внизу, под слепяще-ярким небом, разворачивается вся страна. — Это о чём-нибудь тебе говорит?

— Вообще-то говорит, — Майки лениво вращает свою диетическую колу в руке; кубики льда стукаются о пластиковые края стаканчика. Складка между бровями вдруг возвращается. — Маман Бриджит — это лоа* из религии вуду. Жена Барона Субботы*.

— Вуду? — стонет Джерард, а потом оглядывается по сторонам и уже тише продолжает: — Чёрт возьми, нет, хватит. Ты уже забыл, что случилось в прошлый раз, когда мы вляпались в эту херню? — шипит он.

Майки выглядит так, будто его сейчас вырвет. 

— Поверь мне, — мрачно говорит он. — Я пытался.

— Значит, Гейб думает, что нам нужно найти эту Маман Бриджит, так?

— Судя по всему.

— Ты думаешь, что он имел в виду настоящую… ну, богиню?

— Лоа.

— Одно и то же.

— Вообще-то нет.

— Да плевать. Итак, ты думаешь, он хочет, чтобы мы нашли священника вуду и… Не знаю, вызвали её?

Майки медленно выдыхает.

— Я не знаю, — потом отвечает он. — Так или иначе, он сказал, что нам стоит съездить к Маман Бриджит. Съездить куда конкретно? К её последователям? Мы ищем культ вуду или что?

— Фиг его знает, — говорит Джерард, пожимая плечами. — Может быть. Надо спросить у Рэя, наверное, он что-нибудь подскажет.

— Хмм… — Майки издаёт какой-то неясный звук согласия и смотрит в окно. Чувствуя, что сейчас не время болтать, Джерард откидывается назад в узком, неудобном кресле и закрывает глаза. У них есть ещё несколько часов до посадки, которые надо убить, а он устал, и его голова раздувается от вещей, о которых он не хочет думать — например, о том, как кто-то метафорично разворошил осиное гнездо.

Вернувшись в Ньюарк, братья устало проскальзывают между очередями в аэропорту и находят себе такси, которое отвезёт их к Рэю. Джерард звонит мужчине уже с заднего сиденья такси, просто чтобы дать ему понять, что они едут. По голосу Рэя похоже, что с его плеч упала гора, и Джерард чувствует далёкий укор вины, который на этот раз глушат уставшие глаза и тупая головная боль.

Улицы Ньюарка пусты, машина рассекает тёплое, но пасмурное утро, как пуля. Внутри головы Джерарда что-то беспрерывно пульсирует, а в животе опять сворачивается тугой клубок страха. Ему нужно выпить. Он смотрит на часы — 11:24. Боже.

— Эй, — Майки осторожно толкает его локтем, — у тебя всё в порядке?

— М? О… да. Да, всё нормально.

Майки знает, что это не так, но ничего не говорит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Маман Бриджит — лоа из религии вуду, хозяйка ворот кладбища, покровительница знахарей.  
> [2] Лоа — в религии вуду невидимые духи, посредники между Богом и человеком (что-то типа христианских святых)  
> [3] Барон Самеди (Суббота) — лоа, связанное со смертью, а также с сексуальностью и рождением детей.


	5. Chapter 5

— Да вы кошмарно выглядите, — говорит явно обеспокоенный Рэй, заталкивая братьев в дом, когда они наконец приезжают. — Входите, входите. О господи, да от вас воняет! Лучший рецепт сейчас — это душ и кровать, живее.

— Да, да, — отвечает ему Джерард, стряхивая со спины тяжёлую ладонь Рэя. — Ещё пару минут. Я выпью кофе?

— Кофе — это последнее, что тебе сейчас нужно, — твёрдо произносит Рэй, скрещивая руки на груди. — Ты ведь вообще не спал, да?

— Господи боже, Рэй! Ты мне кто, мать? — резко бросает Джерард.

— Нет, просто самый близкий твой человек, — говорит Рэй. Он не отвечает Джерарду чем-то таким же колким, не повышает голос. Это ему не нужно. Джерард замолкает, как будто пришибленный его спокойствием.

— Прости, — бормочет он. — Мы хотели поговорить с тобой о том, что сказал Гейб. Нам кажется, это важно.

Рэй вздыхает.

— Ладно. Я что-нибудь приготовлю, а вы рассказывайте. Потом вы оба ляжете спать. Идёт?

— Идёт, — говорит ему Майки, давя в себе зевок, и запускает руку в волосы, превращая их в грязное воронье гнездо. 

Братья устало плетутся на кухню вслед за Рэем, который уже гремит кастрюлями. Пока он жарит бекон, помидоры и засовывает в тостер куски хлеба, Джерард и Майки кратко рассказывают ему то, что они умудрились вытянуть из Гейба. Уэй-старший вымотался настолько, что не хочет даже ныть насчёт того, что с каждым годом Гейб становится всё противнее — его веки тяжелеют, а голова ноет, как свежий ушиб.

Когда Рэй наконец ставит перед ними две полные тарелки, то кажется, будто он ещё больше взволнован. 

— Чёрт, — выдыхает он, тяжело опускаясь на стул. — Даже Гейбу не по себе, а это плохо.

Джерард ворчит в знак согласия. Майки запихивает еду в рот так, будто не ел целый месяц, и ничего не говорит.

— Ага, как будто я не понял, — бубнит Джерард с полным ртом овощного рагу. Он глотает. Еда согревает изнутри, он дико хочет спать: просто лечь куда-нибудь и перестать думать на несколько спокойных, благословенных часов. — Так вот, — вдруг вспоминает он причину того, почему отказывался идти спать сразу после приезда, — эта… Маман Бриджит. Майки думает, что это какая-то хрень вуду, но это не особенно помогает нам её найти. Дельные мысли?

— Что? А, это? Всё же просто, — отвечает Рэй, который мысленно сейчас явно где-то в другом месте.

— Да? — Майки так удивился, что даже прожевал еду, прежде чем заговорить.

— Да. Вы всё усложняете, — Рэй откидывается назад, с отсутствующим видом почесывая лицо и проходясь короткими ногтями по щетине. — Маман Бриджит... Вам не нужны её последователи или что-то типа того, потому что это место. Нечто похожее на придорожную забегаловку, но это как... Ну, короче, чтобы доехать, надо свернуть с главной дороги и спуститься к озеру Пончартрейн. Я думал, эта ерунда уже давно закрылась, видимо, сменился владелец...

— Ты уверен? Это не Гейб ли воду мутит? — Джерард на автомате продолжает поглощать пищу, не чувствуя вкуса. Он как-то отдалённо, краем сознания, понимает, что его тело _хочет_ есть, но мозг настолько устал от всего, что еда потеряла несколько позиций в списке его приоритетов.

— Да, да. Раньше, в старые времена, это место многое значило для охотников, но это было как минимум двадцать лет назад. Интересно, кто сейчас его владелец.

— А есть разница? — спрашивает Джерард, делая над собой гигантское усилие, чтобы это не прозвучало как вызов. Он рад, что маленькая идиотская шарада от Гейба всё-таки имеет простой ответ, реально рад. — Ладно, я думаю, нам надо туда съездить и посмотреть, вдруг что найдём, — он переводит взгляд на брата как раз вовремя, для того чтобы увидеть, как Майки засовывает целую полоску бекона себе в рот и глотает её не жуя.

— Отвратительно, — тускло говорит ему Джерард. — Как думаешь, стоит ехать?

Майки кивает, задумчиво постукивая вилкой по тарелке. Джерард чувствует, как этот звук отнимает у него остатки адекватности.

— Да, — говорит Уэй-младший вслух. — Почему бы и нет? У нас всё равно больше нет зацепок. Рэй, ты же знаешь, как добраться туда?

— Да, конечно, — как-то размыто отвечает мужчина, всё ещё погружённый в свои мысли. — Вы закончили?

Братья мычат в знак согласия, и тогда Рэй встаёт, намереваясь убрать со стола. 

— В кровать, оба, — твёрдо говорит он. — Давайте, а я приберусь.

Джерард и Майки бормочут что-то напоминающее «спасибо», потягиваясь и зевая, встают и идут по лестнице наверх.

— Можешь пойти в душ первым, — предлагает брату Джерард, путаясь в собственных ногах.

— Точно?

— Да, да. Я просто... лягу, ноги меня убивают. 

— Ну ладно. Сладких снов.

— Иди нахер, я не усну, пока ты не придёшь, — ворчит Джерард и уже наверху, пихает Майки локтем.

— Как скажешь, старик, — усмехается Майки, открывая дверь в ванную. Джерард даже не пытается съязвить в ответ, а только молча идёт дальше по коридору, пока не находит свободную спальню. Он устало падает на одну из раскладушек, которая протестующе скрипит пружинами, и нагибается, чтобы расшнуровать ботинки. Сняв обувь, Джерард снова садится и потирает усталые, будто засыпанные песком глаза. Потом он всё-таки откидывается назад и ложится; его ноги всё ещё свисают с кровати, ведь он лёг поперёк неё, но это неважно, потому что старое и изношенное постельное бельё так мягко касается его шеи и рук, вентилятор на потолке медленно поворачивается, а через открытое окно в комнату вползает мягкий прохладный ветерок. Джерард делает длинный и медленный вдох, закрывая глаза.

Сон тихо накрывает его, как накрывают волны океана тело человека, выброшенного на берег. Мозг замирает, мигрень уходит, и в последнюю секунду сознания раздаётся яркая вспышка благословенного спокойствия.

*~*~*~*~*

Когда Джерард просыпается — как всегда, внезапно и резко, после снов, набитых острыми лезвиями страха и ещё более острыми клыками, — громоздкое солнце уже садится за горизонт. Кто-то — видимо, Майки, — накинул на него одеяло, понимает Джерард, попытавшись поднять руку, чтобы откинуть с лица волосы.

Он садится, зевая. 

— Утра, — сухо говорит Майки с соседней кровати; он уже полностью одет и лениво что-то делает в своём телефоне.

— Отъебись, — ворчит Джерард, протирая глаза. — Сколько времени?

Майки бросает взгляд на часы.

— Семь часов, — отвечает он, — вечера. Хорошо спалось?

— Что? А, да, нормально, — собравшись с силами, он скидывает с себя одеяло. — Я пошёл в душ, — сообщает он, потягиваясь. Господи, как же хорошо в кои-то веки поспать в нормальной кровати. — Потом нам надо ехать.

— Что, сейчас?

— Да, а почему нет? Мы не в первый раз поедем ночью. Ночь, так или иначе, лучшее время для поездок: на дорогах спокойно и никого нет, — Джерарду не терпится выехать теперь, когда у них есть план действий. Наверное, это какой-то отпечаток многолетнего образа жизни, как привычка, как грязь от могильной земли под ногтями — ему не нравится слишком долго оставаться в одном месте. Майки, снова увлёкшись телефоном, неразборчиво соглашается с ним, так что Джерард неуклюже идёт искать чистое полотенце.

Через пятнадцать минут он, чисто выбритый и умывшийся, сидит на кухне с чашкой чёрного кофе, пока Рэй и Майки изучают карты, разложенные на столе.

— Ты запомнил? — спрашивает Рэй, внимательно глядя на Майки. Тот задумчиво кивает, проводя по нарисованной дороге своим длинным пальцем.

— Да, — отвечает он. — Я думаю, мы не заблудимся. Спасибо, Рэй. 

— Без проблем, — снова погрузившись в свои мысли, говорит Рэй, сгребая карты в руки и пытаясь ничего не уронить. — О, пока вы не уехали: я хотел вам кое-что показать.

— Да? — заинтересованно спрашивает Джерард. Вне зависимости от того, что там, на это наверняка стоит посмотреть.

— Угу, пойдёмте в подвал, — Рэй выходит из кухни, Джерард с Майки плетутся следом. Старший Уэй вопросительно смотрит на брата, но тот только пожимает плечами.

— Я давненько начал над этим работать, — говорит Рэй, оглянувшись через плечо, и начинает спускаться вниз. — Ну, вы знаете: происходит какая-то странная чушь, вот я и подумал, что кому-то надо за этим приглядывать. Скажем так: это моё любимое детище. Сбор данных — почти единственное, на что я ещё гожусь, — тут Рэю плохо удаётся скрыть горькие нотки в голосе.

Рэй достаёт связку ключей, открывает тяжёлую на вид дверь и распахивает её настежь, а потом берётся за грязный шнурок и включает одинокую лампочку на потолке. Большую часть подвала, кажется, занимает целый ряд столов, на которых разложена гигантская карта Америки.

Джерард негромко присвистывает. Из бумаги торчит как минимум сотня маленьких цветных булавок, каждая из которых скрупулёзно чем-то помечена. Джерард не любитель порядка, но он вполне может оценить красиво упорядоченную систему, когда такую видит.

— Святое дерьмо, — на выдохе шепчет Майки, проскальзывая к ближайшему столу, и проводит подрагивающей рукой по пучку оранжевых булавок, торчащих из бумаги. — Рэй, это…

— Ну… — Рэй скромно пожимает плечами. — У меня было много времени. Здесь абсолютно все странные штуки, которые меня зацепили за последние полгода. Эм, они разделены по цветам, хронологически и географически.

Майки пялится на Рэя так, будто увидел бога.

— Чувак, — говорит он, явно забыв все другие слова, — чувак…

Рэй одаривает его широкой сияющей улыбкой.

— Так вот, — продолжает он, подходя ближе к карте и указывая на большое скопление зелёных булавок вдоль границы с Канадой, — если вы всё это соотнесёте — я имею в виду, по времени, — то увидите то, что нужно.

— И что мы ищем? — спрашивает Джерард, слегка хмурясь. Он в этом не разбирается, а вот Майки — да.

— Зыбь, — отвечает Рэй, теперь показывая на россыпь жёлтых булавок в Неваде. — Видите, как оно идёт? Будто по спирали. Кажется, Новый Орлеан как раз в её центре — если бы я искал, с чего начать, то поехал бы именно туда. 

— Хорошо, — медленно произносит Майки, пробегаясь взглядом по карте; Джерард видит, как в его очках отражается свет люминесцентной лампы, висящей наверху. — Но что это всё значит?

— Без понятия, — говорит Рэй, недовольно сжав губы, и качает головой. — Абсолютно без понятия, поэтому вам двоим стоит дотащить свои задницы до Орлеана и попробовать что-нибудь накопать.

После этих слов братья благодарят Рэя, прощаются с ним и идут к машине. Джерард изо всех сил старается не замечать опущенные уголки губ Рэя и складку между его нахмуренных бровей.

— Мы вернёмся быстрее, чем тебе кажется, — говорит Майки, хотя они все знают, что это неправда.

— Я никогда от вас не избавлюсь, да? — отвечает ему Рэй псевдошутливым тоном, который звучит ещё фальшивее этим тёплым вечером. — Берегите себя.

— Конечно, — говорит Джерард, кривовато улыбаясь. Живой охотник никогда не может этого обещать. — До встречи, Рэй.

Рэй крепко обнимает их обоих, и по Майки сразу становится видно, как он ценит Рэя: он не пытается выпутаться из объятий, как это делает обычно с другими людьми. Рэй, стоя на крыльце, наблюдает за тем, как Джерард закидывает на плечо маленькую сумку с чистой одеждой, а Майки пихает себе подмышку свёрток с картами и инструкциями. Они подходят к машине, бессознательно шагая в ногу друг с другом. 

Джерард открывает автомобиль, сбрасывает сумку на заднее сидение и садится за руль, разминая пальцы. Ему уже лучше. У них есть план, есть указания, есть мили, мили и ещё мили тёмных и спокойных дорог впереди. У него есть брат, машина и оружие. Это, он думает, самый лучший расклад событий. 

Майки усаживается на пассажирское сидение и разворачивает карту, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в неё. Джерард чувствует странный, неожиданный, маленький всплеск нежности: Господь знает, что Майки не лучший в мире путеводитель, но он старается.

Они едут в сгущающихся сумерках. Двигатель машины поёт, пока они пролетают по тихим улицам. Уже почти позади Бельвилль, автомобиль быстрыми нырками пересекает лужицы света от фонарей. Майки возится с радио, и спустя пару секунд из приёмника, треща, доносится мелодия «Black Magic Woman».

— Не смешно, — мрачно говорит Джерард. — Выключи.

— Да ты ещё и нытик, — отвечает ему Майки, наигранно вздыхая. — Ладно. Найду что-нибудь ещё. — Он лезет в бардачок, роется там, потом бубнит: «Попался», и спустя ещё пару секунд салон машины заполняют ударные «When The Levee Breaks».

— Лучше, — подытоживает Джерард и давит на газ.

Они едут несколько часов, впитывая в себя пустое шоссе, развёртывающееся впереди. Иногда молчание прерывается, и братья начинают перепалку насчёт музыки, водительских навыков и всякой мелочи, но по большей части они едут молча, погрузившись в свои мысли.

Где-то в два часа ночи они останавливаются, чтобы поменяться местами и перехватить по чашке кофе в круглосуточной забегаловке в Винчестере, штат Мэриленд. Джерард садится на место пассажира, держа в руках свой кофе, а на коленях — карты. Это его любимое время для поездок: дороги тихие, нет никого, кроме них двоих, темноты и того, что в ней водится.

Они съезжают на дорогу, проходящую через леса Хребта Дьявола*. Джерарду вдруг вспоминается один случай: несколько лет назад они с Майки уже были в этом самом лесу, разбирались с мантикорой*, пожирающей одиноких туристов.

— Вспомнил мантикору, а? — спрашивает Майки, чуть улыбаясь.

— Ага, — Джерард посмеивается, смотря на густой лес, подступающий почти вплотную к дороге. — Давно это было.

На самом деле не так уж и давно — шесть, может быть, семь лет назад, но ощущается оно, как память о чём-то, что приснилось, как что-то странное, случившееся с другими людьми, не очень-то похожими на них. Может, он просто стареет. Но Джерард почти абсолютно уверен, что тогда управляться с этим «делом» было проще. Тогда ты выслеживал монстра, убивал его, праздновал, пропуская стаканчик и съедая жирный бургер, а потом уезжал из города так же незаметно, как прибыл. Тогда никому не нужно было выслеживать всяких Пророков и лоа из вуду. Может, настало время уйти на пенсию. Он может даже завести кошку — да чёрт с ним, пять кошек, — заняться выпечкой и научиться рисовать… Джерард фыркает. Ага, конечно.

— Над чем смеёшься? — спрашивает Майки, приподняв бровь.

— Ни над чем, — отвечает Джерард, а тем временем картинка самого себя в фартуке с оборками ещё плывёт у него перед глазами. Он делает музыку погромче, играет «Bad Moon Rising», одна из любимых у Майки. Она неплохо подходит: усыпанное звёздами, бесконечное небо растягивается над головой, в нём висит луна, как огромная светящаяся жемчужина. Майки одаривает брата одной из своих редких, настоящих улыбок, и они едут дальше сквозь ночь.

Ещё через четыре часа они доезжают до Роанока. Скоро в полную силу разольётся рассвет, который уже медленно расплывается по чистому небу.

— Давай остановимся, — говорит Джерард. — Хочу есть. Хочу долбанных блинов или чего-нибудь такого. И меня просто убивает спина.

— Я только «за», — зевает Майки. — Я не против перерыва. Можем поесть и проверить местные газеты. Ну, знаешь, просто убедиться, что здесь ничего нет.

— Я думал, мы поехали искать это, как его… «Маман Бриджит»?

— Мы ищем, — говорит Майки, паркуясь у IHOP*. — Но можем перебросить то, что найдём тут, кому-нибудь ещё, как… — тут он замолкает. _Как я сделал с Джефой._

— Эй, — негромко зовёт его Джерард, не обращая внимания на то, как в животе что-то скручивается от тоски. Он аккуратно подталкивает брата локтем. — Я же сказал тебе, не волнуйся из-за этого. Ты не виноват. Парни до этого прикончили, наверное, сотню вампиров, ты же не знал, что всё так разгорится.

— Нет, это я и сам знаю, — отвечает ему Майки, хмурясь. Он так и не выходит из машины, его руки всё ещё покоятся на руле. — Вот что и беспокоит меня. Они _знали,_ что делают. Они знали, как надо разбираться с вампирами — так какого чёрта там произошло? Джефа ничего мне не рассказал.

— А его нельзя понять? — спрашивает Джерард. — Если бы что-то случилось с тобой, я бы не хотел… — он обрывает фразу, не желая заканчивать мысль. — Так или иначе, мы уже ничего не можем сделать. — Он с трудом говорит это, ощущение такое, будто он вытаскивает лезвия из глотки. — Пошли. Есть хочу.

Они забрасывают в себя по огромной тарелке оладий и чашке кофе (Джерард пьёт горький и чёрный, Майки — с неприличным количеством сахара и молока), а потом идут на прогулку по ещё спящему городу. Солнце только встаёт, своей ослепительной яркостью обещая знойный денёк; братья собирают столько местных газет, сколько могут унести, возвращаются в кафе, садятся за столик в дальнем углу и раскладывают материалы перед собой. У стойки длинная очередь людей, большинство из них потирает глаза и сонно зевает, готовясь продолжить свой путь в офисы, магазины, школы и забегаловки. 

— Этих ублюдков аж жалко, — бормочет Джерард, разглядывая посетителей с сочувствием. — Представь, каково это — иметь настоящую работу. Господи, это жесть, наверное.

Майки поднимает голову. Его ручка кружит над колонкой новостей, которую он читает с видом рыбака, ждущего улова. 

— Это и есть настоящая работа, идиот, — говорит он, недовольно поджав губы. — Ты где был последние семнадцать лет? В отпуске? У нас сумасшедший график, сложная работа, непостоянная «зарплата», и никто никогда нас даже не благодарит. Какая часть всего этого не напоминает тебе о слове «работа»?

— Ты сам знаешь, о чём я, — отвечает Джерард, закатывая глаза. — С девяти утра до пяти вечера, офисные столы и всё остальное дерьмище.

Майки пожимает плечами, возвращаясь к газетам.

— Не знаю. Наверное, это скучно, но зато потом тебе дают пенсию. И медицинскую страховку.

Джерард посмеивается и продолжает разглядывать свою газету. Он слышал об охотниках, которые занялись делом легально, брали с людей деньги за то, что избавляли их дома от сверхъестественных тварей, но большинство всё же решило продолжать по старинке (то есть нелегально). По крайней мере, у них с Майки всё и так прекрасно. Джерард понимает, что Майки в каком-то смысле прав, но многим охотникам вообще не нужна пенсия. Многие охотники не живут так долго.

Поиски странных смертей и необычных происшествий не дают ничего — как говорит Майки: «Всё как обычно: убийства, побои и пьяные дебилы», — поэтому братья садятся в машину и через два с половиной часа доезжают до Моксвилля. На этот раз даже Джерард не хочет ехать целую ночь, поэтому они устраиваются в мотеле. Неважно, как сильно мужчина любит свою машину — ему уже не семнадцать, и его спина может выдержать лишь весьма недолгую поездку.

Следующим утром, после завтрака в грязной забегаловке, они отправляются в Нэшвилл. В машине опущены стёкла, свежий летний ветерок ерошит братьям волосы, солнце горит высоко над головами, в динамиках Queen и Led Zeppelin. Несмотря на все сложности и проблемы, Джерард сейчас в редком для него хорошем настроении. У него есть план, есть мили, оставшиеся позади, и ещё больше миль впереди, есть самая красивая тачка во всём мире, есть брат рядом, есть рок-н-ролл. Могло быть намного хуже.

— Да ты улыбаешься, — подозрительно говорит Майки. Джерард сидит за рулём, пока его брат методично жует мармеладных червячков, купленных утром на заправке в Моксвилле. — Что с тобой не так?

Джерард пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю, — отвечает он. — Просто вспомнилось, как было раньше, понимаешь? Пока всё не стало слишком… запутанным.

— Ну да, — произносит Майки, откусывая голову очередному червячку. Он ничего не говорит ещё долгое время и просто покачивает головой в такт «Don’t Stop Me Now». — Может, однажды всё вернётся на круги своя.

— Думаешь? — Джерард смотрит на него, явно заинтересованный. Майки обычно хорошо чувствует такие вещи, и его стоит слушать.

— На самом деле, вряд ли так будет. Просто неплохо на что-то надеяться, вот что я думаю.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Хребет Дьявола — реальный парк в Мэриленде.  
> [2] Мантикора — вымышленное существо, чудовище с телом красного льва, головой человека и хвостом скорпиона.  
> [3] IHOP — сеть американских кафе.


	6. Chapter 6

В каком-то грязном придорожном баре в окрестностях Нэшвилла братья натыкаются на Адама и его банду ворон; они громко хохочут и перебрасываются шутками, отмечая удачную охоту. Адам подскакивает — его стул скрипит ножками по голым доскам пола, — трясёт руку Майки и хлопает Джерарда по спине. Остальная компания отвечает братьям нестройным хором приветствий, а Сара одаривает Майки долгой улыбкой. Вороны Адама настойчивы, поэтому Джерард с Майки берут себе стулья и присоединяются к ним.

— Мальчики, сегодня напитки с меня, — говорит Адам, уже направляясь к барной стойке. — Располагайтесь.

Джерард откидывается на спинку стула, наслаждаясь ценными мгновениями. Он спокоен. Майки в безопасности, рядом с ними друзья и выпивку сегодня покупает кто-то другой. Такие вечера выпадают редко, поэтому Джерард научился ценить их.

Да и Адам ему нравится. Он — один из лучших охотников, которых встречал Джерард, а его знания фольклора, мифов и легенд можно сравнить с энциклопедией. Адам выглядит таким же, как всегда, его голос окрашен в цвета старой кожи и бурбона из Кентукки, а глаза на обветренном и мрачноватом лице чуть западают. Минуту спустя Адам возвращается и шумно ставит два стакана виски перед Джерардом и Майки, который глубоко погрузился в разговор с Сарой.

— Спасибо, — от чистого сердца говорит Джерард, чуть наклоняет стакан в сторону Адама и выпивает всё содержимое залпом. Виски прогревает его насквозь, и по венам начинают струиться мёд и огни светлячков.

Адам отвечает ему кивком, берёт свой стакан и лениво покачивает им, пока виски чуть не выливается на стол.

— Так что занесло тебя так далеко на запад, мальчик из Джерси?

Джерард одаривает его долгим взглядом, приподняв бровь.

— Адам, мы с тобой оба не идиоты. Ты прекрасно знаешь, что мы здесь делаем.

В ответ на это Адам посмеивается и продолжает:

— Ладно. Прости. Но я серьёзно: ты вправду думаешь, что тут что-то происходит?

Джерард медлит с ответом, задумчиво смотря на дно своего стакана и водя пальцем по его кромке.

— Да, — наконец произносит он. — Да, думаю, происходит. Рэй — ну, ты знаешь, Торо — тоже так считает; он давно уже слышит о всяких странностях вокруг. Мы ездили к Пророку, и даже он думает, что здесь что-то не так.

Адам фыркает от смеха.

— Серьёзно? Ты поехал к _Гейбу_? Добровольно? Может, тебя связали и запихнули в багажник чьей-то машины, а?

— Это было _важно_ , — чуть свысока отвечает Джерард, пытаясь выразить всё презрение к Пророку взглядом, который Майки как-то умудрился унаследовать от матери, хотя та даже не была его кровной родственницей. — Иногда нужно просто подобрать сопли и сделать то, что нужно сделать. Да и Майки заставил меня… — добавляет он и упрямо смотрит в стол так, будто пытается оставить на нём подпалины одной силой мысли. 

— А, ну теперь это больше похоже на правду, — говорит Адам и ухмыляется, откидываясь на спинку стула. — И что соизволил сообщить Гейб?

Джерард закатывает глаза.

— Какую-то чушь о большом страшном волке или что-то типа того. Не очень помогло, но он сказал нам, что стоит поехать в Орлеан.

Адам слегка хмурится.

— Точно? Я вообще не слышал, чтобы там что-то случалось. А ты?

— Да та же херня. Я не до конца уверен, что он сказал правду и не решил над нами поиздеваться, но… — он пожимает плечами. — Это сейчас всё, что у нас есть. Я думаю, стоит проверить.

*~*~*~*~*

Как и обычно, Джерарда разносит с выпивки, музыки и смеха, витающих в воздухе, поэтому следующим утром он просыпается с мерзким похмельем.

— Господи, ну наконец-то Спящая Красавица встала, — ворчит Майки. Он уже оделся, натянул ботинки и теперь сидит, изучая большую карту перед собой.

— Сколько времени? — хрипит Джерард, заслоняя глаза от смертельных лучей солнца, просачивающихся в комнату. Во рту у него вкус такой, как если бы кто-то там сдох, а голова болит так дико, будто в неё всю ночь усиленно вбивали деревянный кол.

— Слишком, блять, поздно, — отвечает Майки, складывая карту. — Сегодня мы проведём в дороге шесть часов, я хочу добраться до Картеджа к ночи. Вставай.

Джерард медленно стягивает с себя одеяло, пытаясь по минимуму поворачивать голову, чтобы воображаемый кол не застрял глубже в мозге — в мягком, как губка, мозге, который скоро уже вытечет у него из ушей.

— Где этот сраный Картедж? 

— Возле Филли.

— Тогда почему мы не можем проехать через Филли?

— В Картедже мотели дешевле. Мы доберёмся туда вечером, снимем комнату… найдём бар, будешь лечиться тем, от чего страдаешь.

Джерард ворчит. С этим не поспоришь.

— Ладно. Дай мне десять минут.

Он вылезает из кровати, зевает так широко, что его челюсть щёлкает, и плетётся в ванную, проклиная по пути солнце и закрывая глаза руками.

*~*~*~*~*

Выехав на I-40*, братья ускоряются, и мили, оставшиеся до Картеджа, быстро исчезают. Первые несколько часов за рулём сидит Майки, а когда они достигают Миссисипи, его сменяет Джерард. Сегодня снова палит солнце, лёгкий туман от жары стелется над асфальтом, а в салоне машины душно, как в печке. Майки лениво обмахивает себя картой и ебётся с кондиционером, который не поддаётся на его уговоры выпустить нечто позначительнее, чем незаметный порыв холодного воздуха. Джерард думает, что сегодня день Led Zeppelin, опускает стекло и делает звук громче, когда тягучая, сексуальная бас-партия «Dazed And Confused» начинает литься из динамиков. Ветер треплет волосы Джерарда, и он жмёт на газ.

К тому времени как они приезжают в Картедж, жара начинает понемногу спадать. Город небольшой, поэтому братья выбирают мотель, который не выглядит как клоповник, и бар, который кажется самым дешёвым. Вечер проходит поразительно спокойно. Джерард спит крепко, и лишь один раз его одолевает старый добрый кошмар про вампиров; когда он просыпается посреди ночи, оттого что во сне ему в горло вонзают клыки, то видит Майки, который лежит, закинув руки за голову, и смотрит в потолок.

Тот же Майки снова будит его в несусветную рань, больно пихая в рёбра и сдёргивая одеяло. 

— Подъём, — говорит он. — Проснись и пой, придурок, мы едем в Луизиану!

Джерард стонет и сворачивается клубком, надеясь, что Майки не начнёт снова пихаться. Или, господи прости, щекотать его.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — говорит он голосом, заглушенным тонкой подушкой.

— Я принёс тебе кофе.

Джерард садится на кровати.

— Хотя, — произносит он лукаво, — я готов пересмотреть это утверждение.

Майки в последний раз пробегается взглядом по картам Рэя, пока Джерард заливает в себя кофе и натягивает ботинки, после чего они снова отправляются в путь.

*~*~*~*~*

На закате они наконец-то пересекают границу штата, врываясь в Луизиану с визгом шин по асфальту.

Майки, который после обеда уселся на переднее сиденье, бросает Джерарду кривую улыбку. 

— Эй, — зовёт он. — Мы уже приехали?

Джерард усмехается.

— Ещё разок: сколько тебе лет?

В ответ на это Майки показывает язык. Он сегодня какой-то необычно тихий, несмотря на то что никогда особо не говорит: он просто сидит, выбирает музыку, потом, прищурившись и нахмурив брови, смотрит на дорогу через переднее стекло, но взгляд его при этом ничего не выражает. 

— Да ты сегодня такой болтливый, — подмечает Джерард, не осуждая, а констатируя факт.

— Слушаю, — говорит ему брат. — Ну, не… Ты знаешь, о чём я. Просто смотрю, можно ли тут за что-то зацепиться.

— Да? — Джерард смотрит на него, приподняв бровь. — Ты что-то слышал?

Майки издаёт странный звук, который можно расценить как вздох, а можно — как не совсем искренний смешок.

— Ни единого грёбаного звука. Не знаю, хорошо это или нет.

Они едут в сторону Батон-Руж, а потом, добравшись до его пригорода, делают остановку, ради того чтобы заскочить в их любимое местечко. «Чёрный Пёс» — дерьмовый бар-притон, который обслуживает в основном охотников; там дешёвое пиво и постоянные потасовки, которые всегда кончаются тем, что кого-то на носилках увозят в ближайший травмпункт. Чисто теоретически цель этой остановки в том, чтобы узнать какие-нибудь любопытные слухи и сплетни по делу. На практике же они заскочили потому, что Джерард близок к стадии, в которой без проблем убьёт кого-нибудь за выпивку. Разумеется, Майки об этом знает, но почти не шутит по этому поводу, за что Джерард ему благодарен.

Братья выходят из машины и пересекают парковку, направляясь в бар, пока лучи вечернего солнца цвета мёда легко целуют их лица. Оказавшись внутри, Джерард идёт прямо к барменше, красноволосой девушке, у которой на лице крайне пофигистичное выражение и россыпь пирсинга. Майки же лениво следует за братом, попутно выискивая знакомые лица. 

— Пиво, пожалуйста, — произносит Джерард с самой очаровательной улыбкой, которую только может изобразить. Девушка неуклюже достаёт из холодильника бутылку, после чего Джерард вываливает на стойку горсть монет. Майки садится рядом с ним и получает от брата вопросительный взгляд с вечно поднятой бровью.

— Мы тут кого-то знаем? — спрашивает Джерард. Майки пожимает плечами.

— Знаем, но не особо хорошо, — отвечает он. Джерард знает, что это правильно — он пытается держать число охотников, с которыми их часто видят, на минимуме. Просто так безопаснее — во всяком случае, для Майки.

— Ну, сейчас мы здесь, — начинает Уэй-старший, делает долгий глоток пива и одобрительно причмокивает губами. — Так что можем остаться и выпить.

Майки закатывает глаза, усмехается и наклоняется вперёд, чтобы заглянуть в лицо угрюмой барменше. Тут Джерарда кто-то трогает за плечо, он оборачивается и видит низкого темноволосого и необычайно симпатичного парня. Его кожа покрыта татуировками — рисунки на шее, пальцах и руках, извиваясь, лезут под его футболку, — и он улыбается так, будто владеет каким-то тайным знанием. Он кажется отчасти знакомым, но так случается со многими людьми, которых Джерард встречает — это побочный эффект его охотничьего образа жизни. В конце концов ты уже перестаёшь запоминать лица тех, кого видишь, и они все сливаются в одно.

— Прости, — говорит ему Джерард, неловко улыбаясь. — Мы знакомы?

Улыбка незнакомца становится шире и выглядит ещё неприятнее, но вместе с тем почему-то не теряет своей привлекательности. Джерарду дико и безудержно хочется стереть это дурацкое выражение с его лица.

— Мы уже встречались, — говорит этот возможно-чужак. От него несёт пивом и чем-то ещё, но у Джерарда пока не получается понять, чем. — Хотя, эх… — он оглядывает парня от макушки до пят; его взгляд чуть расфокусирован, но вместе с тем искрится весельем. — Должен сказать, я немного расстроен тем, что ты не помнишь. 

После этой фразы лицо незнакомца принимает ещё более самодовольное выражение, оно теперь так и светится. Внезапно всё встаёт на свои места. Джерард уже видел это лицо, и в прошлый раз он точно так же хотел стереть с него эту ухмылку. Вообще-то, он абсолютно уверен в том, что спустя десять секунд после появления этой мысли он утащил парня — конкретно _этого_ парня — в туалет такого же клоповника, как этот, и не замедлил упасть перед ним на колени, чтобы отсосать.

— Итака, — мягко отвечает Джерард, но мысленно проклинает всех известных богов в этой вселенной за такой кошмарный поворот событий.

Вот именно поэтому он так старается трахаться с теми, кого с вероятностью почти сто процентов никогда больше не увидит, и именно поэтому _никогда_ не путается с другими охотниками. Ну, после Берта он так не делает, но всё равно — меньше заморочек, больше прямоты. Это значит, что нет никаких неловких и неуместных приглашений встретиться как-нибудь ещё разок и выпить. Выработанная система ещё ни разу не подводила Джерарда (сегодняшний раз был первым), смысл был в том, чтобы его пассии на одну ночь больше никогда не появлялись в его жизни. Странно, что этот парень, самый обычный парень — _гражданский_ — появился сейчас именно в пристанище охотников из всех возможных мест. Карма, конечно, сука, но Джерард всегда предпочитал именно её, а не дурацкие совпадения. Карма хотя бы предсказуема.

Но выбора не остаётся, поэтому Джерард возвращается к своей любимой тактике: делать вид, что всё идёт по плану.

— Штат Нью-Йорк. Я помню. Меня зовут Джерард.

— Фрэнк. Приятно встретиться снова, Джерард.

Что-то в том, как он перекатывает на языке имя Джерарда, немного раздражает. Джерард буквально на секунду хмурится, и у него не получается это скрыть.

— Мне тоже, — отвечает он, не имея на самом деле это в виду. И как он должен теперь стряхнуть с себя этого парня жёстко, но при этом ненавязчиво и не очень грубо? Рядом сидит его брат, и Джерард не слышит, но чувствует, как он в этот момент фыркает от нелепости ситуации.

— Что ж, Джерард, — протяжно отвечает Фрэнк, наклоняясь вперёд и улыбаясь ещё шире. — Я только что собирался выйти покурить... Соизволишь присоединиться?

Джерард мысленно стонет. Вот именно этого он и боялся. Ну, по крайней мере, он не первым об этом теперь заговорит.

— Приятель, — начинает он. — Слушай, я... польщён, но... Но я не ищу сейчас никого, понимаешь?

Фрэнк фыркает, в полутьме помещения видно, как на его лице всё ещё поблескивает лукавая усмешка.

— Успокойся, чувак, — говорит он. — Я не приглашаю тебя потанцевать вместе на выпускном, я просто предложил покурить. Увидимся, Джерард.

Фрэнк разворачивается и неспешно удаляется, всё так же странно и широко улыбаясь. Джерарду невольно становится легче, но он не может перестать пялиться на зад Фрэнка. Чёрт. Почему не все его пассии на одну пьяную ночь такие привлекательные? У нетрезвого Джерарда не всегда проявляется хороший вкус.

— Заткнись, — говорит он со всем достоинством, которое только может в себе найти. Майки уже неприкрыто хихикает в свою кружку пива. — То, что тебе не нравится секс...

— Он мерзкий, — невозмутимо отвечает ему брат. — И от него много грязи. В чём смысл?

Джерард не обращает внимания.

— ...Не означает, что это не абсолютно нормальная, естественная, взрослая... вещь, — заканчивает он гордо.

— Мерзко, — с чувством повторяет Майки. — Выпьем ещё?

А тут уже ухмыляется Джерард.

В баре тепло, воздух трещит от музыки, играющей из автомата в углу, и уже скоро Джерард понимает, что пытается пробраться через массу горячих тел к задней двери. К тому моменту Майки глубоко погружается в обсуждение «Звёздных Войн» с девушкой за стойкой, поэтому Джерард делает вывод, что его отсутствие никому не навредит. Ему нужен свежий воздух и сигареты.

Задний двор почти пуст в отличие от самого бара; Джерард опирается спиной о грубую кирпичную стену, прохладный ночной воздух целует его щёки. Над головой — чернильно-синее небо, усеянное звёздами. Джерард закуривает, выдыхая в темноту бледное облачко дыма. В голове пусто, ему хорошо и тепло.

— Надо уже перестать так встречаться, — раздаётся голос со стороны двери, Джерард поворачивается на звук и видит помятого и раскрасневшегося Фрэнка. Его язык слегка заплетается, он двигается так плавно и легко, что это завораживает. Джерард посмеивается себе под нос.

— Я не смогу от тебя избавиться, да? — спрашивает он.

— Нет. Огоньку не найдётся?

— М? О, да, сейчас.

Фрэнк наклоняется ближе к Джерарду; рукава его рубашки закатаны до локтей, сигарета болтается между пальцев. Джерард тянется в карман за своей «Zippo».

Его взгляд падает на худые, почти не накачанные, татуированные руки Фрэнка; там есть на что посмотреть: кровь, монстры и…

Джерард замирает на месте, когда один из рисунков внезапно попадает в поле его зрения со звуком, похожим на спускание курка. Это грубое чёрное кольцо, напополам разделённое диагональным росчерком*. Воздух застревает в лёгких Джерарда, его пульс начинает стучать в ушах, как военные барабаны. Фрэнк хмурится.

— Джерард, эй. Что случилось?

Джерард выбрасывает руку вперёд и сжимает пальцы на запястье Фрэнка, который инстинктивно подаётся назад, но Джерард слишком быстрый, а его хватка слишком крепкая. Он недоверчиво заглядывает Фрэнку в лицо.

— Ты был с _Leathermouth?_ — на выдохе спрашивает он. Все знают, что случилось с Leathermouth, они стали страшной, но поучительной сказкой для других охотников. Leathermouth сжигали всё, к чему прикасались. Это знает каждый. Даже сейчас уже несуществующую команду окружают разные слухи, как стервятники, до сих пор проносится шёпот — именно шёпот, громко об этом никто не говорит — о том, что Leathermouth были чем-то иным, новой породой охотников, которые не просто убивали. Они были безжалостными и неуправляемыми охотниками, теми, кто причинял боль.

К чести Фрэнка, он почти не выдал своего удивления на реакцию Джерарда, только отрывисто вздохнул.

— Да, — резко ответил он. Его глаза потемнели, он выдернул руку из пальцев Джерарда. — Был.

Нельзя было не заметить, что это последняя тема, на которую Фрэнк хочет говорить, но Джерарду плевать.

— Но я думал… Да мы все думали, что выживших не было.

— Ну что ж, вы все ошиблись, не так ли? — грубо говорит Фрэнк, рывком опуская рукав вниз, чтобы прикрыть тату. Он злится: брови сведены к переносице, а рот сжался в тонкую линию. — Да, я был с Leathermouth. Leathermouth были моей ёбаной командой. Из-за меня всех убили. Всех до единого, кроме меня самого. Теперь доволен?

Джерард в шоке. Фрэнк. Охотник. _Ну разумеется,_ он охотник. Причём не просто охотник, а одна из ключевых фигур самой опасной банды в Америке. Джерард думает о том времени, которое провёл в компании Фрэнка, и у него перед глазами пролетает вся жизнь. Он мог умереть. Он уже, пожалуй, должен был умереть около десяти раз за это время.

Репутация Leathermouth шла впереди них: дотронься до них хоть кончиком пальца — и рано или поздно ты умрёшь. Если бы Джерард не был в дерьмо, когда впервые увидел Фрэнка в том дурацком клоповнике, он бы заметил его татуировку и бежал прочь сломя ноги. Блять, блять, _блять._

— Прости, — наконец находит какие-то слова Джерард. — Потерять так свою команду… чёрт. Я не могу представить… — он не может говорить дальше, потому что пытается представить, как это: продолжать дело без Майки за спиной. Он качает головой. Взгляд Фрэнка тяжёлый, и не в первый раз Джерард хочет, чтобы он сам пару минут назад просто не открывал свой ебучий рот.

— Не надо, — отвечает Фрэнк, отворачиваясь и снова закуривая. — Я был виноват.

Джерард знает: это намёк на то, что ему стоит уйти, но не может сдвинуться. Он в восторге и ужасе одновременно. Да, Leathermouth плохо кончили, но они всё же были легендарными. Они делали то, что делали; пока всё не покатилось к чертям, они были хороши. Нет, они были лучшими.

— Я так понимаю, ты тоже едешь в Новый Орлеан? — говорит он, стараясь не слишком явно пялиться на обожжённые руки Фрэнка. С новой информацией ожоги приобрели историю и смысл. 

Фрэнк пожимает плечами, всё ещё не глядя на собеседника.

— Да. Наверное.

Джерард более чем в недоумении от такого наплевательского отношения. Это ведь важно. Он не может понять, почему Фрэнк ведёт себя так, будто собирается потусить ещё ночь в баре или посмотреть футбол по ящику.

— Мы с братом едем на юг, — продолжает Джерард, толком не зная, зачем это делает. — Можем тебя подвезти.

Ему кажется вполне логичным предположить, что Фрэнк сейчас работает один. Они тут уже долго стоят, кто-то пришёл бы проверить его. Джерард жалеет о своём предложении в тот же миг, как слова слетают с его языка — что скажет на это Майки? — но Фрэнк уже смотрит на него с едва прикрытым презрением.

— Нет, спасибо, — холодно отвечает он. — Мне не нужны твои ёбаные подачки.

И с этими словами он тушит наполовину выкуренную сигарету носком ботинка и заходит внутрь. Джерард упирается спиной в стену; его сердце колотится так, будто он только что чуть не умер. Господи. Он невероятно рад тому, что после такого хотя бы может дышать, а по сравнению с этим отказ Фрэнка от его предложения — просто ерунда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] I-40 — автомагистраль.  
> [2] Имеется в виду татуировка Фрэнка: буква «О», перечёркнутая по диагонали.


	7. Chapter 7

Джерард всё ещё думает о Фрэнке, когда они с Майки следующим утром встают и снова выезжают на шоссе. Вообще вся эта встреча с ним приобрела лёгкое сюрреалистичное ощущение, как будто она оказалась одним из тех снов, что сплетают вместе знакомые вещи до той степени, когда узнать что-то уже невозможно. Джерард даже не уверен, что это реально произошло, и не знает, рассказывать Майки или нет. Может, и не стоит: он обнаглеет, станет весь из себя самодовольный, а потом прочтёт Джерарду лекцию о том, как кошмарно он выбирает случайных партнёров для секса. Этим утром он сам за рулём, солнце сверкает высоко в небе, как будто мраморном из-за облаков; играют «the Ramones» и «the Sex Pistols», а сами они едут в Новый Орлеан. 

— Так, — начинает Джерард, всё-таки решив поднять эту тему, — тот вчерашний парень…

— Стоп, — перебивает Майки, мычит и закрывает уши руками. — Мне всегда было пофиг на твой выбор по жизни, главное — я не хочу о нём потом слушать.

— Вытащи голову из помойки, Майкл, — отвечает ему брат, пытаясь максимально спародировать голос их матери. — Господи боже, ничего не случилось. Но, э-э… Угадай, кем он оказался?

— Без понятия, — тянет Майки, воздевая глаза к небу и сползая ниже на сидении. Он снова откусывает от огромного пончика, который посчитал абсолютно нормальным и приемлемым завтраком. — Но я уверен, что сейчас ты всё мне скажешь.

Да, Джерард всё ему говорит.

Майки давится пончиком.

— Сука, ты издеваешься? — плюётся он. — «Leathermouth»? Серьёзно? Нет, ну даже по твоим стандартам — что за херня?

Джерард немного выключается из обсуждения, потому что Майки понесло на несколько минут в монолог о его _стандартах_ и бог знает чём ещё.

— Ну, то есть, — наконец-то говорит он по делу, оправившись от шока, — господи, я бы и не подумал. Он выглядел как… Не знаю, как любой другой бомжеватый панк.

— Ну да, — в знак согласия Джерард хлопает по рулю. — Странно, но он не выглядел как _«привет, я насильник-психопат»_ , нет, ничего такого.

Майки удивлённо качнул головой.

— Вау, походу, ты удачно сбежал.

— Ага, — соглашается Уэй-старший, как-то не упоминая, что пригласил Фрэнка присоединиться к ним в этой милой поездочке. Пожалуй, он этим утром уже достаточно протестировал нервы Майки на прочность.

Они снижают скорость, доехав до пригорода Нового Орлеана, чтобы Майки смог прочесть инструкции от Рэя, которые тот нацарапал на куске бумаги и прикрепил к одной из карт. Джерард почти ждёт, что вот сейчас Майки объявит, что они доехали, или что они пропустили важный поворот и должны разворачиваться, — такое было бы не в первый раз, Майки такой навигатор, какой есть — но этого не происходит. Указания Рэя ведут их через весь город, прямо по Бурбон-стрит, на которой жужжат жизнь и смех, и опять в пригород — уже теперь восточный.

— Уверен, что мы правильно едем? — с сомнением спрашивает Джерард, бросая взгляд искоса на брата, который щурится над картой и водит пальцем по отмеченной дороге. Теперь они уже точно не в городе и заезжают всё дальше и дальше в нечто, что кажется — как минимум, Джерарду — непроходимой и бесконечной трясиной.

— Да, — отвечает Майки с едва слышным раздражением. — Мы точно на той дороге, я уверен. Просто… едь, пока я не скажу, ладно?

Джерард молчит и продолжает вести машину, пока трясина будто расширяется и поглощает их. Они едут уже, кажется, несколько часов; время от времени Майки даёт какие-то указания, а Джерард пытается побороть дорогу, которая становится всё уже и уже.

— Стой, — внезапно подаёт голос Майки. — Налево.

Джерард жмёт на тормоз.

— _Здесь?_ — возмущённо вопрошает он. — Майки, тут ничего…

— Есть, — настаивает Уэй-младший. — Смотри, вон там. Поехали.

И разумеется, там есть узенькая и заросшая тропа, которая ответвляется от главной дороги и почти спрятана кучей деревьев.

— Класс, — хмыкает Джерард, крутит руль и про себя молится за рисунок на машине. Она — его гордость и радость. — И что ты знаешь в жизни…

Они медленно и осторожно едут по дорожке; упавшие ветки хрустят под колёсами, а листья шуршат напротив окон. Джерард всё не может стряхнуть с себя напряжённое чувство, будто они сейчас плавно въедут в какое-нибудь спрятавшееся озерцо, болото втянет их и сомкнётся сверху, не оставив ни следа того, что они вообще здесь были.

Тропа берёт крутой поворот; шины скользят в грязи, но вдруг из тумана выплывает старый, обшитый досками дом. Снаружи стоит парочка машин без номеров, они выглядят так, будто припаркованы тут уже несколько лет.

— Вот и оно, — произносит Майки. — Пойдём.

Джерард подъезжает, вытаскивает ключи, и они оба вылезают наружу.

— Это то место? — уточняет он, оглядываясь вокруг. — Точно? Выглядит не очень.

Майки пожимает плечами, но не останавливается; его ботинки вступают прямо в грязь и комки гниющих листьев.

— Да.

Джерард раздражённо выдыхает, но всё равно идёт следом. А ещё он не убирает руку с пистолета, который обнадеживающе висит у него на бедре. Майки медленно поднимается по шатким ступенькам, кончиками пальцев едва касаясь гниющих перил. Джерард, напрягшись, следует за ним, пару раз оглянувшись через плечо. Ему это совсем не нравится. С точки зрения всяких стратегий, это вообще дикий пиздец и апокалипсис.

Майки дёргает ручку двери и, к удивлению Джерарда, она отворяется бесшумно, на хорошо смазанных петлях. За ней комната — бар, неожиданно просторный и залитый солнцем; воздух тяжелый от смеси запахов табака, пороха, пива и мыла. К стене за барной стойкой пришпилен большим охотничьим ножом старый лист бумаги, гласивший: 

_ПРАВИЛА ДОМА:_  
1\. НИКАКИХ ДРАК.  
2\. НИКАКИХ УБИЙСТВ.  
3\. АБСОЛЮТНО **НИКАКИХ** ОККУЛЬТНЫХ РИТУАЛОВ ПОСЛЕ 6 ЧАСОВ ВЕЧЕРА.  
4\. НИКАКОГО КУРЕНИЯ. 

За самой стойкой женщина с короткими растрёпанными тёмными волосами поднимает на них взгляд и измученно стонет.

Братья замирают на месте.

— Очаровательно, — бубнит Джерард.

— Эмили! — зовёт кого-то незнакомка и убирает стакан, который вытирала. — Ты была права, мудила, они здесь. С меня десять баксов.

— Ха! Никогда не спорь с медиумом, — вмешивается другой голос, видимо, из подсобки.

— Привет, — начинает Джерард, подходя к стойки. — Джерард Уэй, это Майки…

— Ага, мы знаем, — отвечает женщина за баром. Выражение её лица — некая смесь из удивления и раздражения, — дарит Джерарду мимолётное и не особо приятное ощущение дежавю. — Аманда. Добро пожаловать к Маман Бриджит. Вы здесь, чтобы увидеться с Эмили.

— Уверен, что ты права, — устало говорит Джерард. — Но всё-таки: с чего это?

— Потому что она знала, что вы приедете, — просто бросает Аманда. — Эмили — самый сильный медиум в стране. Она говорит, что вы здесь, чтобы встретиться с ней — все шансы на то, что она права.

— Окей, спасибо, — встревает Майки, перебивая очередь колкостей, уже готовых сорваться с языка Джерарда. — Может, мы просто...

— Она в подсобке, проходите. А, и передайте ей это от меня, — Аманда всовывает Джерарду бумажку в десять долларов и головой кивает на приоткрытую дверь позади себя. Братья обмениваются взглядами; Майки почти совсем незаметно пожимает плечами, — _почему бы и нет_ — и заходит внутрь. Комната маленькая, заваленная вещами, пыльная, вдоль стен возвышаются башни из коробок; посередине стоит большой ящик, накрытый, как скатертью, узорчатой накидкой, на которой лежит потрёпанная колода карт и стоит наполовину пустая чашка чая. 

А за этим ящиком лениво водит пальцами по струнам скрипки не кто иная как Эмили. 

Всё-таки «самый сильный Медиум страны» — не то, чего ожидал Джерард. Эмили маленькая, худенькая, симпатичная, с волосами, которые сверкают на солнце как жидкое золото; она откидывается на стуле назад, её ноги закинуты на ящик, исполняющий роль стола. На ней грубые берцы и нечто, напоминающее винтажную ночнушку.

— Мистер Уэй и мистер Уэй, — произносит она, кидая на братьев пронизывающий взгляд голубых глаз. Джерард чувствует себя обнажённым. — Честь для меня, — улыбка делает девушку чуть похожей на хитрую кошку и явственно говорит, что Эмили — не тот человек, с которым тут стоит ссориться.

Она возвращается на стуле в нормальное положение, громко стукнув его ножками о старый деревянный стол, и элегантно протягивает руку Джерарду, который предпочитает всё-таки не жать руки медиумам и вместо этого берёт её ладонь и галантно касается губами, после чего кладёт перед Эмили десятидолларовую купюру от Аманды. Майки следует его примеру, от чего Эмили посмеивается. Тембр её голоса неожиданно низкий, а улыбка вдруг становится игривой.

— О, какая прекрасная пара джентльменов передо мной, — произносит она, на что Джерард отвешивает шутливый поклон.

— Все к вашим услугам, мэм, — говорит Майки. Девушка откидывает голову назад и хохочет.

— Можете остаться, — отвечает она. — Ладно. Берите стулья, оба.

Единственный стул в подсобке — тот, на котором сидит Эмили, так что Майки снимает один ящик с горы коробок, которые захламляют комнату, и Джерард следует его примеру. Расцветает тишина, но Эмили не спешит нарушать её разговорами, и вместо этого изучающе всматривается в своих гостей, что совсем не помогает развеять неприятное чувство Джерарда, будто Эмили ментально разбирает его по кусочкам.

— Итак, — наконец говорит она, потеряв в голосе свой игривый, поддразнивающий тон. — Вы поехали к Пророку, и он отослал вас ко мне. Прямо как «Горячая картошка», ага?

— Да, мэм, — отвечает Майки, одаривая её своей самой обезоруживающей улыбкой.

— О господи, хватит выпендриваться, — лениво тянет Эмили, закатывая глаза. — Мальчик, лесть и чары ещё могут сойти для Гейба, но я буду благодарна, если ты не будешь применять их на мне.

— Прости, — искренне просит Майки. — Нам просто надо знать, можешь ли ты увидеть что-то, что нам даст разобраться в происходящем. Гейб говорил, что ты можешь помочь, а Аманда — что ты лучший Медиум в Америке. Просто я думаю, что ты — наш единственный шанс.

Эмили посмеивается, но выражение её лица как-то смягчается.

— Да, вы без меня в жопе — это верно, — подводит она своеобразный итог. — Хорошо. Вот что получается, — она убирает ноги со «стола» и наклоняется к братьям, снова впиваясь в них взглядом. Джерарду вдруг приходит в голову мысль о тельцах насекомых, пришпиленных к белой картонке под внимательным взглядом исследователя. — Что-то, — продолжает она мрачно, — грядёт. Оно настолько огромное и настолько ведёт за собой всё плохое, что оно ещё даже не появилось на свет, но _уже_ даёт о себе знать. Вот из-за чего происходит вся эта странная хрень в последнее время. Оно пытается пробиться в этот мир. Всё это ебнутое, что случилось за это время? Исчезновения? _Смерти?_ — она качает головой и почти шёпотом продолжает, — это просто оно дёргает за ручку двери. Мы ещё нихрена не видели.

Джерард отклоняется назад, шумно выдыхает и только сейчас понимает, что не дышал какое-то время. Он вдруг осознаёт, что какая-то крохотная, безумно оптимистичная часть его сознания надеялась, что Гейб просто их наёбывает, что Эмили рассмеётся и назовёт все эти дела полным бредом. Видимо, нет. Между предупреждениями Пророка и заключением Эмили слишком много совпадений, и Джерарду это совсем не нравится. Они обмениваются взглядами с Майки, который, судя по выражению лица, думает примерно о том же самом. 

— Хорошо, — произносит Джерард, построив блуждающие мысли в некое подобие порядка. — Можешь сказать нам, что это?

Эмили беспомощно пожимает плечами и говорит: 

— Простите, я не знаю. Я вслушиваюсь уже несколько недель, пытаясь поймать что-то более или менее осмысленное. Но я не видела ничего похожего раньше, в этом я стопроцентно уверена. Что я могу сказать точно: когда оно прорвётся сюда, — _«когда»,_ подмечает Джерард, чьё сердце тут же пропускает удар, не _«если»,_ — это будет где-то рядом. Вы оба наверняка знаете последние события, слухи, сплетни... А вот слышали вы хоть о чем-то, случившемся в Луизиане?

Джерард качает головой и, кинув взгляд на Майки, видит, что у него та же реакция.

— Конечно, нет, — мрачно продолжает девушка. — Мы здесь все в эпицентре бури, и это то самое место, где надо сейчас быть. Чем ближе я к источнику всех странностей, тем быстрее я пойму, в чём тут дело. 

Джерард присвистывает и хвалит:

— Смело.

Эмили дарит ему такую дерзкую и острую усмешку, что ею впору выколоть кому-нибудь глаза.

— Даже не представляешь, насколько, — отвечает она. — Вы же останетесь, да? Нам будут нужны все охотники, которых мы только сможем откопать.

— Эм-м, — начинает было Майки таким же неуверенным тоном, как себя сейчас чувствует его брат. Он не может даже придумать что-то менее привлекательное, чем быть запертым здесь с кучей каких-то охотников, любой из которых может случайно прознать секрет Майки. — Не знаю, мы...

— Отлично, — жёстко перебивает его Эмили, бросая на этот раз свою улыбку ему. — Я знала, что вы—

Но тут дверь с грохотом распахивается, а за ней оказывается испуганный, пытающийся отдышаться парень с широко распахнутыми глазами и в очках.

— Эмили, — просит он. — Пожалуйста, поднимись туда сейчас, ему опять что-то снится, а комната как под водой, _пожалуйста._

Медиум вскакивает на ноги, с её лица сошла вся краска, будто кто-то выдернул пробку.

— Бегу, — бросает она, видимо, вообще забыв про своих посетителей. — Идём.

Она срывается вслед за этим парнем. Их быстрые, нервные шаги кажутся оглушительными в полуденной тиши.

— Нам идти за ними? — бормочет Майки и наклоняет голову в попытке увидеть, куда направилась Эмили со странным незнакомцем.

Целую секунду Джерард колеблется, а потом говорит:

— Да. Пойдём.

Они идут следом за парочкой через бар к узкой несуразной лесенке. Джерард слышит, как этот испуганный парень быстро что-то говорит Эмили, но не может разобрать слов. Девушка почти бегом преодолевает коридор с кучей дверей по обеим сторонам, добирается до конца, где уже ждёт её парень, и открывает последнюю дверь. Без промедления Эмили проскальзывается внутрь, парень за ней. Джерард собирается с силами, оглядывается через плечо на брата и тоже заходит.

Его первая мысль: парень в очках не ошибся; комната действительно будто под водой. Кажется, будто сам воздух бурлит и кипит, отбрасывая гротескные тени на стены. Комната похожа на обычную спальню в мотеле: кровать, тумбочка и маленький дешёвый шкаф, но здесь ещё на простынях мечется темноволосый паренёк с морем татуировок. На мгновение Джерард кажется, что это Фрэнк, и его сердце падает камнем вниз, но всё нормально, это не он. Спинка кровати шумно бьётся о стену и доносится едва слышный из-за грохота ужасный, леденящий звук того, как тысячи голосов одновременно шепчут что-то на каком-то старинном чужеродном языке.

Внутренний голос орёт Джерарду бежать, но у Эмили явно нет таких порывов: она подходит к кровати и встаёт на колени, потом вытягивает обе руки вперёд и кладёт ладони на щёки спящего. Джерард ждёт, что она заговорит с ним или начнёт трясти — что угодно, лишь бы разбудить, — но этого не происходит. Вместо этого медиум лишь молча на него смотрит, её напряжённое лицо похоже на маску.

— Эмили, не помогает, — взмаливается парень в очках, заламывая руки. — Мы должны его разбудить…

— Тс-с-с, — шипит она, не сводя глаз с парня на кровати. — Я не буду ему подыгрывать, Патрик, он должен научиться сам с этим разбираться.

Патрик замолкает, сжав губы от страха и волнения.

— Хорошо, — произносит Эмили негромким, но непререкаемым тоном. — Пит, я знаю, что ты слышишь. Ты же лампочка, да? И вся эта энергия идёт сквозь тебя и поджигает? Теперь найди выключатель. Я тебя прошу, можешь найти его? — От Пита не поступает ни единого намёка на то, что он понимает хоть слово, но Эмили удовлетворена. — Ладно. Пит, я хочу, чтобы ты протянул руку и положил палец на выключатель. Можешь сделать это ради меня? 

Воздух яростно бурлит — _буря в стакане,_ вдруг приходит в голову Джерарда сравнение как раз, когда оконное стекло опасно дребезжит, — а кровать шатается ещё сильнее, выбивая со стены кусок штукатурки. Ужасный, нечеловеческий шёпот громче, чем был до этого, непонятное бормотание приобретает ритмичность и какую-то первобытность, что наполняет Джерарда до костей безотчётной паникой. Глаза Майки просто огромны, такие же глубокие и тёмные как зима, будто _«иное»_ здесь взывает к _«иному»_ внутри него.

Эмили даже не шелохнулась.

— Пит, — жёстко бросает она. — Выключай свет. Просто выключай.

На мучительно растянутую секунду воцаряется спокойствие, некое замешательство, как будто две огромные силы нашли идеальный баланс — лишь на секунду.

А потом Пит замирает, воздух в комнате медленно успокаивается, а мебель перестаёт шататься.

— Умница, — ласково говорит ему Эмили, будто мать, успокаивающая своё чадо. — Очень хорошо, Пит, ты молодец. А теперь спи, надо отдохнуть, — она встаёт, явно выжатая и вымотанная, и поворачивается к Патрику. — С ним всё будет нормально. Пусть поспит немного, он очень устал.

Патрик кивает и, видимо, раз сиюминутная опасность исчезла, устало облокачивается на стену.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он, потирая глаза. Может, Джерарду померещилось, но он почти уверен, что они были мокры от удержанных слёз. — Спасибо, Эмили, я… Я останусь с ним ненадолго, просто хочу точно знать, что всё нормально.

— Конечно, — не возражает она, деликатно поглаживает по плечу и уходит; братья следуют за ней по пятам. 

— Что это сейчас за херь была? — требовательным шёпотом спрашивает Джерард, когда они все уже вышли в коридор, а дверь за ними закрылась на замок.

— Это был Пит, — грустно отвечает Эмили. — Бедный мальчик, он на самом деле медиум, но его способности слишком велики для него. Я пыталась научить его управлять ими, но…

— Но что? — любопытствует Майки, когда становится ясно, что Эмили не закончит столь интригующее предложение.

— Но я думаю, что слишком поздно, — без обиняков говорит она, провожая братьев обратно вниз. — Если бы его привели ко мне лет пять назад, я бы, может, и могла помочь. Но он большую часть жизни закидывался чем попало, пытаясь подавить свои способности. Я делаю всё, что могу, но он уже пропащий.

— Пиздец, — тихо комментирует Майки. — Это… вау. Мне жаль.

— А Патрик? — любопытствует Джерард. Он наблюдал за парнем, пытаясь понять, какие отношения их могут связывать с Питом. Что точно — они не выглядели родственниками.

— Патрик… — девушка начинает говорить тоном человека, осторожно подбирающего слова, — это единственный человек, который может достучаться до Пита. Вы его видели, он просто никакой — а иногда кажется, будто ногами он даже не стоит на земле, но Патрик всегда мог вернуть его назад.

Невысказанным, но таким же явным, как золотистая пыль в воздухе, осталось предположение о том, что однажды наступит день, когда даже Патрика будет недостаточно.

Не зная, что сказать, Джерард следует за Эмили, которая открывает дверь в подсобку, где вся их троица занимает места на ящиках. Повисла короткая, но мрачная тишина; Эмили была огорчена, Майки задумчив.

— Я знаю этот твой вид, — вдруг произносит Джерард, покосившись на брата. — О чём думаешь?

Майки кидает на него ответный взгляд, чуть приподняв уголок рта в слабой улыбке, и Джерард мгновенно распознает выражение под названием «у-меня-идея». 

— Я тут подумал, — неспешно начинает он. — А если происходящее с Питом связано с этим… Этой штукой, что приближается? Ты сказала, что Пит будто «не на земле», в другом мире… Может, он действительно там был? Ему не стало хуже в последнее время? Сигналы, волны, что угодно — может быть, он более к ним чувствителен, как радио, настроенное только на одну станцию.

— О, я бы даже на это поставила, — серьёзно соглашается с ним медиум. — Умный мальчик. Пит… Психически гиперчувствителен. Эта вещь, чем она не была, довольно прилично нарушает длину исходящих волн, а Пит подбирает больше этой гадости, чем может выдержать, потому что никто никогда не учил его, как контролировать то, что он может делать. Представьте крохотную утлую лодочку, попавшую в бурю в открытом море. 

— Хорошо, — говорит Джерард, пытаясь осознать весь этот поток информации. — А мы не можем… Не знаю, узнать что-то из того, что он видит? Там может быть что-нибудь полезное, что-нибудь, что хоть подскажет нам, что творится.

— Если бы, — Эмили берёт полупустую чашку с ящика между ними и отвлечённо взбалтывает её содержимое, поглядывая внутрь, как будто ожидая найти там ответы. — Нет, Пит не может понять вообще ничего из того, что улавливает. Там слишком много всего, переполняет его мозги каждый раз. Это как пытаться напитать ночник от ядерного реактора.

— Мда, — это всё, что может сказать Джерард, ошарашенный сказанным. Господи боже, бедный парень. Джерард не удивлён, что всю жизнь он пытался утопить это говно в себе — на его месте он делал бы то же самое. Да чёрт возьми, так и было: таблетки и препараты для него вещи привычные, пусть ему и нравится думать, что он всё же получше Пита.

— То есть, я бы до сих пор пыталась научить его, как не поглощать больше потока за раз, чем он может выдержать, но в данный момент мы застряли на том, как научить Пита не дать всем этим сил убить его, — измученно говорит Эмили.

— А если бы ты подслушивала за Питом, пока Пит подслушивает за этим всем? — предлагает новый вариант Майки. — Получилось бы что-то?

Эмили фыркает.

— И засунуть лицо в ядерный реактор? Нет, спасибо, — она вздыхает и встаёт. — Пойдёмте. Мне надо выпить.

Она провожает их обратно в бар и садится за стойку, махнув рукой и приглашая братьев последовать её примеру.

— Там всё плохо? — тихо спрашивает Аманда, наливая две щедрых порции виски для Майки с Джерардом и подливая Эмили в чай кипяток. — В смысле, с Питом. Как он?

— Плохо, — мрачно подтверждает Эмили. Аманда добавляет в чашку ром и подталкивает к ней. Девушка берёт напиток, дует и делает глоток. — Хуже и хуже каждый сраный день. Я бы очень хотела помочь ему хотя бы ради Патрика, но не знаю, получится ли вообще. 

На лице Аманды появляется сочувствующее выражение, и она ободряюще сжимает руку Эмили. Девушка бледно и вяло улыбается в ответ.

— Так, — говорит Джерард, подыскивая новую тему для разговора, — Рэй Торо рассказал нам, как вас найти, говорит, вы тут уже давно. Как вы начали управлять этим баром?

На лице Эмили появляется зловещая ухмылка, которая не предвещает вообще ничего хорошего.

— Я могу вам сказать, да, — отвечает она, — но тогда придётся вас убить. Это долгая история, в которую нехорошо замешано множество людей, вот что я скажу. Мы пришли сюда… лет шесть назад, да?

— Вроде того. С тех пор здесь было риэлторов, которые хотели выкупить участок, — подхватывает Аманда, лениво протирая стакан. — На прошлой неделе вот приходила парочка. Предлагали хорошую сумму. 

— Да? И что вы им сказали? — интересуется Майки с призрачной улыбкой на губах, отрываясь от чистки своего оружия.

— Одного я отравила, а второму Аманда с сорока шагов всадила пулю между глаз, — говорит Эмили, нежась на солнце, как довольная ленивая кошка.

— Боже, Жанель так взбесилась из-за этого, — вспоминает Аманда с мечтательным видом. — Да, Эм?

— _Дамы_ , не могли бы вы больше не делать _так_? — произносит она, явно имитируя тон Жанель, кем бы та не была. — Теперь мне придётся убрать их обоих, а вы вообще понимаете, _сколько_ времени это займёт? Я только собралась пообедать.

Аманда взрывается смехом и звонко шлёпает ладонью по барной стойке.

— Так или иначе, — спустя мгновение говорит она, вдоволь нахохотавшись, — мы не можем позволить им здесь всё снести, они забабахают здесь огромный торговый центр или ещё что похуже.

— Именно, — с шутливым возмущением говорит Эмили, чуть выпрямляя спину. — Вообще-то мы тот ещё заповедник с, между прочим, кучей диких животных. Вот и где наше госфинансирование? 

— Заповедник? — подозрительно переспрашивает Джерард, не до конца уверенный в том, шутят девушки над ними или нет. — Какие животные?

Аманда с жалостью на него смотрит.

— Детка, — отвечает она даже без сарказма. — В этих болотах водится ещё кое-кто помимо аллигаторов.

— А кто такая Жанель? — встревает Майки, пытаясь увести разговор в менее наполненное аллигаторами русло.

— Именно, — с шутливым возмущением говорит Эмили, чуть выпрямляя спину. — Вообще-то мы тот ещё заповедник с, между прочим, кучей диких животных. Вот и где наше госфинансирование? 

— Заповедник? — подозрительно переспрашивает Джерард, не до конца уверенный в том, шутят девушки над ними или нет. — Какие животные?

Аманда с жалостью на него смотрит.

— Детка, — отвечает она даже без сарказма. — В этих болотах водится ещё кое-кто помимо аллигаторов.

— А кто такая Жанель? — встревает Майки, пытаясь увести разговор в менее наполненное аллигаторами русло.

— Леди Электричество, как мы её называем — наш личный хакер, — отвечает Эмили.

— Вы в _баре,_ — недоумевает Джерард. — На кой чёрт вам сдался личный хакер?

— В _баре?_ — переспрашивает медиум, сморщив нос. — Это не _бар._ Ну да ладно, кто, по-твоему, делает так, что никто не замечает, сколько риэлторов отсюда не вернулось? Кто подтирает правонарушения за охотниками? Вам вообще стоит пойти и представиться. Она живёт наверху, прямо на чердаке.

— Кстати, начните быть нам полезны и прихватите это с собой, — Аманда подаёт им тарелку, на которой опасно покачивается сэндвич, по размерам сравнимый с куском напольной плитки. Джерард берёт её, почему-то очень осторожно.

— Она занята, — объясняет Эмили в ответ на приподнятую бровь Джерарда. — Держать это место скрытым от всех — работа постоянная. Вам наверх по той лестнице, потом направо, дальше по коридору и снова наверх. Поняли?

— Разберёмся, — говорит Майки, отодвигает стул и слезает с него. Джерард довольно неуклюже следует его примеру, пытаясь попутно не уронить тарелку. Майки фыркает. Джерард не обращает на него внимания и аккуратно идёт к лестнице.

С помощью указаний Эмили они пробираются в самые недра «Маман Бриджит» и в конце концов оказываются перед дверью, на которой полным-полно записок и знаков, сделанных от руки. Джерард щурится, пытаясь их рассмотреть и прочесть, а потом отступает назад, приподняв брови.

— Очень ободряет, — бормочет он. Все бумажки и листки говорят примерно одно и то же в разных вариациях, то есть, примерно _«Не входить, если не хотите умереть очень страшной и болезненной смертью»._

Майки мычит в знак согласия, точно так же подняв брови. Но потом он пожимает плечами и резко стучит в дверь.

— Еда есть? — доносится изнутри голос, чей владелец либо очень занят, либо очень ими незаинтересован — Джерард не уверен.

— Ну да, — отзывается он. — Можно зайти?

После этого следует короткая пауза, будто хозяин голоса обдумывает предложение.

— Ладно, — великодушно разрешают им. — Заходите.

Сначала Джерарду кажется, что комната полна компьютеров, чьи модели варьируются от совсем уж древних до вышедших буквально на днях, но потом он понимает, что нет, в комнате полно _компьютера._ Такое ощущение, будто всё подключено ко всему, настолько бесконечны там сеть проводов, моргание экранов, клавиатур и маленьких лампочек на системном блоке.

— Вау, — выдаёт он, будучи вообще без понятия, какие функции всё это выполняет — главное, что выглядит круто.

Из центра миниатюрной цитадели электроники появляется голова и плечи, обтянутые белоснежной рубашкой. Голова — принадлежащая темнокожей и удивительно симпатичной женщине — ухмыляется.

— Джерард и Майки Уэй, — говорит она. — Прямо передо мной.

— Э-э… Привет, — удивлённо отвечает Майки. — Прошу прощения, мы знакомы?

Она приподнимает бровь, и её улыбка, окрашенная красной помадой, становится ещё лукавей.

— Жанель, — представляется она. — Я уж давно укрываю вас от федералов. Чужие кредитки, убийства, вандализм, разорение могил, воровство… У вас много дел, надо сказать.

Братья смотрят сначала друг на друга, а потом на Жанель, не зная, что сказать.

— Я не просто хакер, — произносит женщина, обводя рукой весь Франкенпьютер вокруг неё. — Я очень, _очень_ хороший хакер. Я могу полностью стереть вас обоих с лица земли. Вот так мы и платим счета за это место, я ведь не предоставляю такие услуги бесплатно. Но мне нравится приглядывать за охотниками, когда есть время.

— Вау, — только и может ответить Майки. В его глазах появляется слегка заметное жадное поблескивание, и Джерард знает, что его брат уже прикидывает, какие бы вещи мог сотворить с таким оборудованием. Вдруг он вспоминает, что у него до сих пор в руках тарелка.

— Да, — произносит он, протягивая еду Жанель и оглядываясь в поисках пространства, не оккупированного полностью электроникой. — Вот, эм…

Жанель благодарно принимает тарелку, ставит её себе на колени и откусывает сэндвич.

— М-м-пф, — она блаженно прикрывает глаза. — Господи, это офигенно, скажите Эм, что она себя превзошла.

— Это сделала Эмили? — слегка удивлённо переспрашивает Майки, на что Жанель кивает с полным еды ртом.

— Да, она всегда здесь готовит. Ну, она и этот чувак, Райан, он иногда ей на кухне помогает. Аманда не умеет готовить от слова «совсем», благослови её Господь, а у меня нет времени. Я думаю, Эмили играет нечестно, если вы понимаете, к чему я, потому что никто не может готовить _так_ круто.

Братья обмениваются недоумевающими взглядами.

— Спасибо за обед, мальчики, — говорит Жанель, уже переведя внимание на экран перед собой. — Увидимся позже.

Уловив намёк на то, что их просят удалиться, братья покидают маленькую и забитую техникой комнату; Джерард закрывает за собой дверь.

— Это было странно, — негромко произносит Майки, когда они двигаются обратно по коридору, из которого пришли.

— Не поспоришь, — шепчет ему Джерард, оглядываясь через плечо назад. — У меня такое чувство, что «странно» здесь примерно всё.

Майки согласно мычит в ответ и говорит:

— Надо позвонить Рэю. Ну, сказать, что мы нашли место.

— Хорошая идея, — отвечает Джерард, уже закрутившись и забыв о том, что Рэй наверняка сидит и ждёт от них новостей. — Сейчас, подожди… — он роется в карманах, выуживает на свет телефон, с помощью быстрого набора щелкает на вызов и прижимает трубку к уху. Оттуда доносятся гудки, и он живо представляет, как Рэй, матерясь, подскакивает и начинает копаться в горах книг и бумаг, пытаясь наощупь найти телефон среди них.

Джерард немного ждёт, но вдруг раздаётся щелчок и он слышит голос Рэя с записи, которая озвучивает: «Привет, это Рэй. Оставьте своё имя и телефон, я перезвоню, когда смогу». Джерард хмурится и сбрасывает вызов.

— Не отвечает.

— Наверное, опять оставил телефон под стопкой книг, — ободряет его Майки и как-то очень беззаботно потягивается.

Джерард следует его совету и ждёт, но его снова приветствует голосовая почта.

— Рэй, мудила, возьми ты трубку уже, — сообщает он на этот раз после щелчка. — Мы в «Маман Бригитт». Позвони, когда получишь это, — он отменяет вызов и опять хмурит брови.

— Хватит волноваться, — говорит Майки. — Всё с ним нормально. Видимо, он так погрузился в то, что сейчас изучает, что опять забыл поставить телефон на зарядку. Он перезвонит.

— Да. Наверное, так и есть, — соглашается Джерард и кладёт телефон обратно в карман. Этот аргумент его не убедил.

Они спускаются вниз, в бар. Эмили, кажется, вернулась в подсобку, но Аманда всё ещё за баром: она вытаскивает стаканы из посудомойки и поднимает голову на звук их шагов. 

— Так вы остаётесь? — интересуется она. — У нас наверху куча комнат для гостей, если вы ненадолго задержитесь, можете выбрать себе одну. — Она говорит «если», но, как и Эмили, видимо, считает, что они никуда не денутся.

Джерард переводит взгляд на брата, который только пожимает плечами. Ему не нравится видимое отсутствие выбора, но ему приходится согласиться с тем, что так бы они и сделали.

— Ладно, — без проблем соглашается Майки. Джерард всегда завидовал его каменному лицу, потому что у него самого всегда всё на лбу написано. — Я думаю, вы так и сделаем, спасибо. Пошли, Джи, я не потащу все твои шмотки от машины наверх.

Так они выходят наружу, к машине.

— Ты уверен? — бормочет Джерард, открывая багажник нараспашку и чувствуя, как ноги увязают в мягкой болотистой земле. — Здесь полно других охотников, если ты не хочешь…

— Мы уже здесь, правильно? — говорит ему Майки и привычно бросает подозрительный взгляд через плечо, убеждаясь, что их не подслушивают. — Да всё равно, мы приехали сюда ради ничего? Честно, остальных охотников я выдержу, — убеждает он Джерарда; его губы едва заметно дёрнулись — видимо, дело не в _хочешь._

Джерард берёт рюкзак с их чистыми вещами и ноутбуком Майки, а его брат закидывает на плечо неописуемое нечто, похожее на сумку, с разнообразным оружием, каменной солью и вообще всем подряд. Они заносят вещи внутрь и поднимаются по лестнице, потом идут по коридору, открывая по очереди все двери, пока Джерард не натыкается на маленькую спальню с двумя двуспальными кроватями.

— О-о-о, — довольно тянет Джерард. — Это хорошо. Давай, кидаем вещи и идём обратно вниз.

Они распаковывают свои скудные пожитки и спускаются в бар, где видят уже раскинувших поляну Адама со своими воронами. По мере того, как день клонится к закату, заваливаются и другие охотники: кто-то спустился из комнат сверху, а кто-то приехал из города. Джерард видит пару знакомых лиц, но Вороны — единственные, кого они с Майки хорошо знают, что утешает.

Ужин в «Маман Бригитт» проходит, казалось бы, спокойно — никто никого не бьёт и не крушит посуду, — но в воздухе настолько явно висит скрипящее напряжение, что Джерард постоянно его чувствует, как раздражающий ультразвук, пищащий где-то на подкорке мозга. Поэтому он, как обычно, много пьёт и упрямо игнорирует косые взгляды Майки каждый раз, когда поднимает стакан. Он болтает ни о чём с Адамом и Сарой, но он чувствует, что устал. Накопительный эффекти стольких дней в дороге наконец его настигает, и внезапно единственное, чего он хочет: кровать, мир и покой. Он мысленно усмехается. Кто-то уже стареет.

— Эй, — тихо окликает его Майки, пихая локтём и возвращая в реальность. — Я как-то спать хочу.

— Да, конечно, мешок ты дерьма. Ты никогда не хочешь спать, — возражает ему Джерард, широко зевая.

— Правда, — соглашается брат, нетипично мягко улыбаясь. — Но ты хочешь. Идём?

Джерард трёт глаза и говорит:

— Да. Боже, да.

Майки всё улыбается — конечно, едва видимо и суховато, но всё равно нежно, — и встаёт на ноги, лениво потягиваясь.

— Наверное, мы пойдём, у нас был долгий день, — оповещает он остальных, которые отрываются от своих разговоров, чтобы пожелать им спокойной ночи, и идёт следом за Джерардом в их комнату.


End file.
